After the Reapers: The Miranda Chronicles
by Knights-Honour
Summary: A spin-off of 'After the Reapers'. A series of short stories following Shepard and Miranda's relationship throughout the games and beyond. MShep/Miranda. Cover Image by Northwolf89. (Latest Update; A Timely Escape is now Beta-ed)
1. Chapter 1

**Series Title:** After the Reapers; _The Miranda Chronicles_  
**Pairing:** Shepard/Miranda

**Author:** Knights-Honour  
**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect universe © BioWare  
Any character you haven't heard of © me

**Author's Notes:**

I **really** need to stay away from YouTube.

I was surfing the site the other night, and I came across Miranda's romance scenes, and with one watch, I was hooked.

I've always found Miranda to be an interesting character, seeing her go from a cold Cerberus loyalist, seeing her being a caring big sister and her doubts about herself, to eventually resigning from Cerberus when The Illusive Man wants Shepard to keep the Collector base.

So _**The Miranda Chronicles**_were born.

The same deal as the other two series applies here, only the main couple is my other main male Shepard, Xavier and his XO.

I'll distinguish these spin-off stories with 'TMC' in front of the story title.

I hope you guys enjoy these stories as much as you have been with the originals.

Thanks go to my Beta; Blueglaceon, who despite having little knowledge of the Mass Effect universe, agreed to edit the series anyway. Thanks, Blue!

Thanks also go to LuxDragon for allowing me to use ideas from his fic; _Fight for the Lost_

So the first cab of the block for _**The **__**Miranda Chronicles**_ is_Twilight Talks_, which takes place straight after the Normandy returns from the suicide mission.__

**Twilight Talks**

Xavier Shepard couldn't sleep, despite being thoroughly exhausted.

The Normandy had returned, damaged but operational, from the Omega-4 Relay two hours ago. And after telling The Illusive Man exactly where he could shove his opinions regarding the human Spectre's decision to blow up the Collector base, they'd docked on Omega, and would begin the repairs on the state-of-the-art ship first thing in the morning, he'd checked in with his team, making sure everyone was okay, he'd retired to the captain's quarters, expecting sleep to claim him straight away.

'_Best laid plans..._' he thought wryly as he tossed and turned for what seemed the thousandth time, and releasing a sigh he dragged himself from the bed, running his fingers through his short ebony locks.

There was only one thing that would help settle him down, so pulling on his uniform pants, but forsaking the jacket, he left the Loft.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

The Mess Hall was dimly lit, but Shepard, being a Navy brat, navigated his way around the kitchen with no troubles, finding his private stores and pulling out his tin of Milo. Locating a mug from the cupboards above his head and milk from the fridge, it wasn't long before he had a steaming cup of his favourite beverage, but instead of returning to his quarters, he took a seat at one of the nearby tables, and quickly became lost in his thoughts.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

In her quarters, Miranda couldn't sleep either, the horrors of the Collector base still fresh in her mind's eye. She should have taken Shepard up on his offer to spend the night with him in his quarters, she thought as she stared aimlessly at the ceiling, at least she would have had some comfort in his arms then.

'_It's not too late..._' a voice whispered in her mind, and she headed it, rising from her bad and grabbing a silk robe as she left her office. But she only got a few steps when something caught her eye, or rather someone; Shepard. He was seated at one of the tables, his chin resting on bridged hands, staring out into space, and looking like he was a thousand miles away.

"A credit for them, Commander?"

"Huh?" her voice snapped him back into reality and he turned to look at her as she approached him. "Hey," he greeted softly, gesturing for her to join him. "What're you doing up? And I thought I told you to call me Xavier?"

"I could ask the same of you," she returned as she took a seat beside him and promptly snagged his mug, taking a sip of the creamy liquid within.

"By all means, make yourself at home," he chuckled, her unexpected actions lifting his morose mood. "I didn't know you were a Milo girl, Miss Lawson."

"I have it from time to time. But you didn't answer my question."

He released a heavy sigh. "I couldn't sleep. My mind's running at a hundred miles a minute at the moment."

"We had to do it, Shepard," Miranda said softly, guessing his thoughts correctly, raising a hand to his bare shoulder. "Taking down the Collectors was the right decision. The Illusive Man might not agree, but we had no choice."

"I know. But pissing off Cerberus, and possibly turning them against us, with the Reapers at the galaxy's edge? That could be detrimental when the war begins. We need everyone working together if were to stand a chance at winning this thing."

"We'll find a way."

"I know, and believe me; I'll have no troubles or qualms about hunting Cerberus agents if they get in my way. But what about you, Miranda? The Illusive Man is bound to be pissed that he just lost one of his best operatives and could easily use Oriana to strike back at you. Not to mention that when the Alliance accepts me back into their ranks, not everyone will be happy about having you on board..." '_Especially Ashley,_' he added silently. '_The sparks are going to fly when she learns of our relationship..._' "...even if you're an ex-operative now-"

Miranda silenced him with a kiss, which they quickly became engrossed in, the curvy biotic shifting over onto his lap, her fingers threading through his hair as he loosened the belt on her robe and slipped a hand inside, his fingers slipping under the top she wore beneath to caress her silken skin. It was only when the need for air grew imminent that they parted, resting their foreheads together at the caught their breath.

"I'm with you, Xavier, no matter what happens," she assured him.

"Thank you," he murmured, raising a hand to caress her face.

They remained that way for a time, before they rose and made their way to the elevator.

**Fin.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Series Title:** After the Reapers; _The Miranda Chronicles_  
**Pairing:** Shepard/Miranda

**Author:** Knights-Honour  
**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect universe © BioWare  
Any character you haven't heard of © me

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks go to my Beta; Blueglaceon, who despite having little knowledge of the Mass Effect universe, agreed to edit the series anyway. Thanks, Blue!

Thanks also go to LuxDragon for allowing me to use ideas from his fic; _Fight for the Lost_

_Delaying the Inevitable_ is set straight after the Arrival DLC.

**Delaying the Inevitable**

"I'll gladly stand trial once the mission is done."

"Glad to see that working with Cerberus hasn't stripped away your sense of honour." Admiral Hackett nodded his head at Shepard approvingly. "Do whatever you have to do out here. But when Earth calls, you make sure that you're there with your dress blues on, ready to take the hit. In the mean-time..." the Alliance Admiral handed the datapad containing his report back to the Spectre. "You keep this. I don't need to see your report to know that you did the right thing."

"Yes, sir," Shepard snapped to attention.

"You've done a hell of a thing, Commander." Hackett returned the salute. "At ease."

Shepard stood down as Hackett nodded his head one final time at the soldier before him before turning and leaving the Med Bay as Chakwas returned.

"Commander," the medic greeted him.

"Doc," he returned. "Am I free to go?"

"So long as you take it easy, I want to be sure that the sedatives that Dr. Kenson and her team used on you are well and truly out of your system before I let you go near the battlefield again."

"So I'm confined to my quarters until further notice?" he grinned as he asked the question.

"If it keeps you out of trouble..." Shepard laughed. "No, you only need to rest for the next couple of days. You've already fought off the majority of the drugs. I just want to be sure that you're clean before I return you to service."

Shepard nodded his head before he turned and left the room, leaving Dr. Chakwas to her work, making a bee-line for the Mess Hall.

"Good to see you back on your feet, Commander. The crew's been real worried." Gardner greeted him as he stopped to see what was for dinner.

"I'm glad to be up and about too, Serge. What's on the menu?"

"Your favourite; beer-battered fish and chips, followed by chocolate self-sauce pudding."

"I'll have one to go, then."

"Coming right up," the Mess Sergeant replied as he set about getting his CO's meal ready. It wasn't long before he had a tray of food before him, but as Shepard picked it up and turned to go, Gardner called for him to "wait for a minute" while he got one final thing for the commander. When he returned, Gardner handed him a bowl of seeds. "A little treat for your whiskered friend."

"Jasper will no doubt be very grateful to you," Shepard replied with a chuckle. "Thanks, Serge." With a final nod of his head, the human Spectre turned and left the Mess, striding over to the elevator. Within a few minutes he was back in the warmth of his quarters.

Setting his tray of food down on the coffee table, he grabbed the bowl of seeds from it and made his way over to the large white cage in his office. Inside Jasper, his pet rat was busily running on his wheel. He'd spotted the cheeky black hooded rodent (who reminded him of his first pet rat, Patch, which his father had given him when he was ten years old) on his first trip to the Citadel and had bought him on the spot. '_Like father, like son,_' Shepard mused as he thought of his old man. Though he had been a battle-hardened Marine, Thomas Shepard had also had a love for nature and all her creatures, often spending his off-duty hours exploring the countryside of whatever base they were stationed on at the time with his just as fascinated son.

"Here you go, buddy," he told the rat as he lowered the bowl of seeds in to his enclosure and Jasper immediately went to investigate. "Courtesy of Gardner. Enjoy." Without hesitation, the rat began to chow down on his treat, and with a chuckle Shepard returned to his own meal.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Your threats bear no credibility Jameson. I remain loyal to Shepard regardless of your second rate offer," Miranda ground out at the holo of obnoxious Operative on her screen before she terminated the call.

The Normandy's Executive Officer sighed as she slumped back in her chair.

Two hours had passed since Shepard had stumbled back on board, ordering Joker to "get us the hell outta here" as they'd used the Mass Relay to escape the oncoming asteroid with seconds to spare before the collision between the rock and the Relay had wiped out an entire system. Afterwards Shepard had checked himself into the Med Bay.

She'd had a bad feeling about the mission to Aratoht from the very beginning, and she hadn't hesitated to let her opinions be known.

"_I don't like this," Miranda told her beau as she followed him into the Loft. "It's typical of the Alliance to treat you as an errand boy."_

"_I'm not being an errand boy for the Alliance, Miri. I'm doing a return favour for a friend."_

"_Return favour?"_

"_Hackett could have easily gotten someone else to retrieve the dog-tags from the wreckage of the original Normandy since I was basically branded as a traitor to the Alliance at the time because I was working with Cerberus. But he didn't-"_

"_-He asked you," Miranda finished for him._

"_Besides," he continued as he went through the familiar motions of armouring up. "If Dr. Kenson really does have proof of a Reaper invasion; it could prove to be invaluable intel for us."_

_Knowing that he was right, Miranda stepped in to help Shepard put on his armour, not failing to notice that he'd swapped a few portions of his usual configuration; favouring pieces that boosted his health and shields._

"_Just promise me that you'll be careful; take no unnecessary risks," the curvy biotic pleaded when her man was all suited up. "You won't have a squad to call on if things take a turn for the worst."_

"_I promise and mark my words; I'll be back before you know it and we'll be laughing about this over dinner," he lowered his head to give her a quick kiss. "My treat," he murmured as he pulled back. _

"We've enteredAratoht's atmosphere, Commander," _Joker's announced over the com._

"_Thanks, Joker. I'm heading down to the Hanger now," the human Spectre responded, grabbing his helmet as he and Miranda left the Loft and entered the elevator._

"_Operative Taylor is on stand-by to take you the rest of the way to the planet's surface in the Kodiak," EDI informed them as the elevator came to a stop._

"_Thanks, EDI," Shepard replied before he looked to Miranda. "You're in charge until I get back."_

"_Understood, Commander."_

Jacob had delivered their CO smoothly and without trouble before returning to the Normandy.

Everything seemed to be going as planned until Shepard had failed to contact the Normandy at the designated time, and the same sick feeling that had worried her to begin with had returned to her stomach full force; as their CO had _never_ failed not to touch base with his crew when he said he would, and from there the feeling had gotten progressively worse. But as apprehensive as she was, Miranda had tucked her personal feelings away and continued her duties as XO in the wake of Shepard's absence.

Hours had turned into days, and they'd welcomed Admiral Hackett aboard, but still no word had come from the Commander...

...Until two hours ago, and Miranda had nearly wept with relief when she'd first heard his voice crackling over the com, requesting an immediate pick-up and Joker had responded instantly.

"Executive Lawson?" a feminine voice brought Miranda out of her reverie, and the Normandy's XO looked up to see Dr. Chakwas standing in her doorway, and alarm filled her immediately.

"Has something happened to Xavier?"

The medic shook her head. "The Commander's fine. I just thought you'd like to know that I released him half an hour ago."

Miranda let out a breath that she hadn't realised that she'd been holding. "And where is he now?"

"His quarters. Or at least, that's where I hope he is. I heard him request a meal '_to go_' from Gardner before he headed to the elevator."

Miranda quickly shut down her computer. "Thank you for the information, Dr. Chakwas," she thanked the medic as she left her office and made a bee-line for the elevator.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Shepard was seated on the lounge, reading a datapad; '_Probably my operations reports from the last few days,_' when she entered the Loft. She was also glad to see an empty plate on the coffee table; '_There'd definitely be something wrong with him if he didn't touch his favourite meal,_' she mused. Alerted to her presence by the _swoosh_ of the door as it opened, Shepard turned his head to look at her before he put down the datapad and rose to his feet as she approached him.

No words were spoken as they embraced and their lips sought each other's for a kiss. It was only when the need for air grew imminent that they parted and Miranda pushed Shepard back down to the couch behind them, the need to reconnect with the man that she loved, to reassure herself that he was alive and well, driving her actions as her hands stripped him of his clothes, and then hers, before she straddled him and guided his throbbing shaft to her weeping entrance, sinking down onto him. Shepard groaned as she ground herself against him in invitation, and he responded eagerly as the couple began to move together. Their position meant his movements were slightly hampered, but by the same token, gave their coupling a unique flavour ('_If we ever manage to make love on a bed, it'll be a miracle!_') as they gave themselves over to the passion surging through them, their love songs guiding them as to how to better please each other and it wasn't long before their release was on them. And one, powerful, final thrust was all it took to send Miranda over the edge and the ebony-haired beauty threw back her head, crying out his name, as her release swept over her. And groaning low in his throat, Shepard followed her into the abyss.

It took some time before the couple came down from their passion induced high, and Shepard felt the urge to speak for the first time since Miranda had entered the room. "I'm sorry," he murmured against her skin as they clung to each other.

"It's okay," she whispered back. "You're home now. That's all that matters..." She leaned in for another kiss. "What happened?" she questioned when she drew back.

"Your gut instinct was right," he replied grimly before he proceeded to tell her what had happened; how he'd busted Kenson out of prison and verified her proof about the Reapers and the Alpha Relay via the vision from Object Rho only to be turned on by an indoctrinated Kenson and her team. How he'd been sedated for two days straight to try and prevent his interference in the Reapers arrival, how he'd fought off the sedatives ("Why am I not surprised that you did that?" Miranda smirked, remembering all too well how he'd done the exact same thing during the Lazarus Project) and then had proceeded to fight his way through the base to activate the thrusters and set the asteroid on its deadly course, despite Kenson's sabotage attempts. How he'd tried to talk Kenson out of blowing up the engines, and getting knocked out for his trouble, and lastly the confrontation with Harbinger after he'd radioed the Normandy for immediate evac.

"Best laid plans..." Miranda summarized when he'd finished his tale.

But when Shepard didn't respond, Miranda drew back to look at him. "Xavier?"

Shepard sighed. "The Batarians are going to want blood for this..." he trailed off as he gently raised her off of him, his limp member slipping out of her as she settled off to the side, before he got to his feet and began to pace. "Everything I've done of late seems to come back to bite me in the arse. First Cerberus, now the Batarians..." he trailed off again as he began to run his fingers through his hair so that it was even more dishevelled then usual when he pulled them away. Miranda's heart went out to him when he turned back to look at her, his face openly distraught. "All I seem to be doing is shooting myself in the foot, and making people less likely to trust me, whenever I'm trying to get everyone to work together. Not to mention that the Alliance is going to want my head on a stake for this-"

The rest of his words were cut short when Miranda, who had approached him as he'd been pacing, kissed him soundly on the lips, effectively silencing him. When she drew back, her cerulean eyes implored him to listen to her as she spoke. "I know you well enough by now to know that you would have done everything in your power to try and save those colonists..."

Shepard closed his eyes as he recalled that particular moment;

_Shepard activated the console's com and began to broadcast. "Alert: All colonists living in the Bahak system: This is-"_

_A furious Kenson appeared on the screen, interrupting his message. "Shepard! No! Do you have_ any_ idea what you've done?"_

The feel of Miranda's hand on his cheek, her thumb stroking his goatee, returned him to reality. "I did," he told her as he opened his baby blues to look at her.

"Then that's all you need to remember when the Alliance drags you over the coals."

Speechless, all Shepard could do was hug the woman he loved. But when she drew away from him, he noticed a twinkle in her eye as she took his hand and led him over to the bed. Shepard couldn't help but smirk as she settled on the mattress and beckoned him to her. '_Miracle achieved!_'

**Fin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Series Title:** After the Reapers; _The Miranda Chronicles_  
**Pairing:** Shepard/Miranda

**Author:** Knights-Honour  
**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect universe © BioWare  
Any character you haven't heard of © me

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks go to my Beta; Blueglaceon, who despite having little knowledge of the Mass Effect universe, agreed to edit the series anyway. Thanks, Blue!

Thanks also go to LuxDragon for allowing me to use ideas from his fic; _Fight for the Lost_

_Summons _takes place 4-5 days after _Family Reunion_.

**Summons**

"That all you got?" Shepard taunted as he and his opponent circled each other on the training mat.

"Hardly," his XO responded, her cerulean coloured eyes narrowing as she darted forward to engage him. They exchanged a series of fist strikes, kicks, blocks and parries before they disengaged and started to circle each other again.

Suddenly Shepard lunged forward, but Miranda was prepared, and as he made a move to tackle her, she used his momentum against him, quickly feinting to the left so that he had nothing to grab but empty air as he crashed into the mat. But before he could get up and recover, she was on him, pinning him to the floor with her slender frame, one knee dug sharply into his back.

He submitted immediately, knowing better than to try and get out of this as experience had taught him that, once she'd got him in this position, she'd only knock him straight back on his ass if he did. "I give! I give!"

"Good to see that your finally learning, Commander," his captor chuckled as she released him so that he could flip over onto his back before she straddled him again.

"Waking up stiff and sore the next day tends to do that," he replied as he raised his arms to rest his hands on her hips as she framed his head with her arms, her hair, pulled together in a rough ponytail to keep it out of her face whilst she was sparring, draped over her shoulder as lowered herself against him.

"Want me to kiss it better?" her lips hovered over his.

"Mmmhmmm," he murmured back as their lips met.

"Oi, getting a fucking room," a female voice hollered out, shattering the couple's moment, "some of us want to keep our dinner **in** our stomachs!" the interloper continued as they drew apart, Shepard turning his head to locate their intruder; Jack. Their match interrupted, Miranda rolled off of Shepard, who got to his feet before offering her a hand up, which she accepted and followed suit.

The ex-con had re-joined the Normandy's crew a few days ago, and much to everyone's surprise, she had changed a great deal from when they'd seen her last; when they'd dropped anchor at Omega after their return from the Omega-4 relay, both emotionally and physically, though she still retained some of her old fire whenever Miranda was about, and she didn't pass up the chance to sneer at the former Cerberus loyalist. "So sorry about interrupting your little fucking session, cheerleader."

"Jack," Miranda returned civilly as she removed her gloves and pulled on a jacket, as she only wore a sports-bra and matching pair of exercise shorts to their sparring sessions.

"Can I speak to you, Shepard?"

"Fire away," the soldier responded as he grabbed his own jacket.

"Alone!" Jack bit out as Miranda came to stand by him.

Miranda got the hint. "I'll see you later, Commander..." the curvy biotic brushed her fingers against Shepard's well defined abs as she passed him on her way to the elevator, and Shepard smiled after her as she paused at the, elevator throwing a wink over her shoulder at him, as in the background, Jack pretended to throw-up, but the ex-con quickly composed herself when Shepard turned back to look at her.

"Now, what can I do for you, Jack?

The biotic shifted on her feet, suddenly uncharacteristically shy, even though she wasn't as brutish now as she had been a few months ago, diverting her eyes away from him and Shepard had an inkling as to what this was about before Jack began to speak. "I... uh... just wanted to say... thank you... for the new bed."

Shepard shook his head, his guess proven correct, as unseen to her, a slight smile filtered across his face. "As much as I'd like to take the credit, I'm not the one you should be thanking."

Her eyes snapped to his. "Then who?"

"Miranda."

**That** caught the ex-con off-guard, "The _**cheerleader **_bought **me** a _bed?!_"

"Nice to have you back on board, Jack," Shepard chuckled as he stepped around the stunned young woman and made his way over to the elevator.

'_Miranda should be getting in the shower any second now..._'

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

"Hey," Miranda murmured as she felt Shepard wrap his arms around her waist as she washed her shampoo out of her hair before turning in his embrace.

"Hey," he murmured back as he leaned in to kiss her before he released her and grabbed his own shampoo from the wrack.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Leaving Miranda in the shower, Shepard dried off, pulled on a pair of pants and track pants and left the bathroom. Making a beeline for his computer, he logged in to his e-mail account.

And found a message from the Alliance waiting for him.

'_Here we go,_' he mused as he opened the message.

_Commander Shepard,_

_It is the responsibility of the Systems Alliance to maintain peace and harmony throughout the galaxy and to lay to rest any threats against such ideas. As such, your recent actions against the Batarian race, particularly the former colony of Aratoht, have dismantled the core of what the Alliance stands for._

_Action has been demanded by the Admiralty Board. In order to maintain galactic peace, and peace between the Batarians and the Systems Alliance, you have been called to Earth for a hearing on the subject of your decisions._

_Despite your Spectre status, which exempts you from Alliance command, you were on assignment from Admiral Steven Hackett, Fifth Fleet, and were therefore an extension of the Alliance. As such, your hearing will be held on Earth at the Systems Alliance Headquarters at Vancouver Central Station. _

_You have three days from the date of your receiving of this message to attend your hearing. If you fail to answer this summons and arrive at the hearing, you will be in violation of Alliance protocol and a warrant will be sent out for your arrest. _

_You will stand before the Admiralty Board. This is only a hearing, not a legislative trial. You are allowed to bring witnesses to bear testimony to your actions, but keep in mind that anything you or a witness says can and will be held against you._

_Sincerely,_

_Major Caleb Antella_

_Department of Naval Internal Affairs_

The human Spectre scoffed as he finished reading, and the sound attracted Miranda's attention as she came out of the bathroom and she made her way over to him. Resting her chin on Shepard's shoulder and wrapping her arms around his stomach, she read the message for herself, before, "I was wondering when the Alliance brass would get around to dragging you in for questioning."

"And probably dissect the new Normandy while they're at it," he returned, his eyes still focused on the computer screen.

"You'll no doubt be glad to be back in Alliance blues again, though."

At this, Shepard turned his head to look at the woman he loved. "Will you think less of me if I say yes?"

Miranda laughed and hugged him tighter for a moment. He was an Alliance man, through and through, despite their mistreatment of him whilst he had been fighting to bring down the Collectors, and had never had any qualms about telling her of his opposition of the human-centric organization. Though he'd come to trust, and eventually, to her surprise, love her, one of his enemies' best operatives, over the course of the suicide mission and by journey's end she herself had seen, through the Illusive Man's actions whilst they were in the heart of the Collector base, what Shepard had always seen and spoken of; the organization's true face. She'd vowed, then and there, to aid Shepard in bringing them down.

Turning his head back to his desk, Shepard spoke, "EDI?"

"Yes, Commander?" the AI's avatar appeared.

"Is Joker still in the cockpit?"

"No, Commander. Jeff has retired for the night. Can I be of assistance?"

"Can you tell him, when he comes back on duty, that we're to leave the Citadel at first light, and to set course for Earth. It's time for me to face the music."

"Message written, I will inform Jeff in the morning. Is there anything else, Commander?"

It took a few moments before Shepard responded, "...N-no..." While he'd been talking with the AI, Miranda had started to rain tender kisses up and down his neck whilst she slipped a hand beneath his navy track pants to caress and stroke his now burgeoning cock. "...th-that's... _ah_... all... thanks, EDI..."

"Goodnight, Commander. Logging you out."

Miranda yelped as Shepard suddenly yanked her into his lap as the orb disappeared.

"You're an evil woman, you know that?" he muttered against her lips. "Distracting your CO like that while he's working," before he claimed them in a heated kiss, and as she straddled his lap and snaked her arms around his neck, he slipped his hands under her legs to grip her thighs, holding her securely against him as he rose from the chair and made his way towards the bed.

**Fin.**


	4. Chapter 4 (Part 1)

**Series Title:** After the Reapers; _The Miranda Chronicles_  
**Pairing:** Shepard/Miranda

**Author:** Knights-Honour  
**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect universe © BioWare  
Any character you haven't heard of © me

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks go to my Beta; Blueglaceon, who despite having little knowledge of the Mass Effect universe, agreed to edit the series anyway. Thanks, Blue!

Thanks also go to LuxDragon for allowing me to use ideas from his fic; _Fight for the Lost_

The _Family Reunion _series takes place a week after_ Delaying the Inevitable_

**Family Reunion – Only A Matter of Time**

"Citadel Control, this is Normandy SR-2. Requesting permission to land," Shepard could hear Joker's voice as he approached the cockpit, clad in his off duty clothes which consisted of an unbuttoned, three-quarter length, red and white chequered shirt over a white singlet and a pair of faded blue denim jeans.

"_Stand-by for clearance Normandy,_" came the Citadel's response. "_Clearance granted. You may begin your approach. Transferring you to an Alliance operator._"

"_Normandy, this is Alliance tower. Please proceed to dock eighty-five._"

"Roger, Alliance tower. Normandy out," the helmsman responded as he steered the Normandy towards their assigned bay and docked the state-of-the-art spaceship. "Hey, Commander."

"Joker," the human Spectre returned the greeting. "Everything okay up here?"

"Brought her in with no troubles," the pilot replied

"Good. EDI?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"Can you alert the crew that they've got the got the next couple of days off and tell Miranda that I'll meet her and Oriana at the food court on Zakera Ward around midday?"

"Certainly, Commander. Messages away. Dr. T'Soni is waiting for you in the Dark Star Lounge."

"Thanks, EDI," Shepard replied as he turned towards the airlock

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Entering the lounge, Shepard spotted Liara immediately, seated in one of the booths on the far side of the room. "Liara," he called out to the Asari information broker as he made his way over to her and she stood up to greet him.

They greeted each other with a hug before drawing back and taking a seat as one of the lounge's staff came over to them.

"How've you been?" he spoke first after the waitress had left once they'd placed their order, as they wanted their meeting to appear as normal as possible so that they didn't arouse any unwanted attention or suspicion.

"Good. I'm settling well into my new job, though I'm grateful to you for getting me out of the office for a few hours."

Shepard laughed, "I bet you are. The view still lousy?"

Liara snorted derisively before looking at the human Spectre worriedly. "And how are you?"

"Not too bad, considering all that's happened."

"That's an understatement, if ever I heard one."

The Asari's wry smile drew a laugh from him as a waitress returned with their order; a steaming mug of hot chocolate for him and an Asari herbal tea for Liara.

"Did you find out anything?" he questioned once the waitress departed to tend to the next lot of customers, returning them both to the reason they were there.

Liara lowered her voice as she began to speak. "The Batarian Hegemony believes that the destruction of the Bahak system is a terrorist attack undertaken by Systems Alliance agents."

"No surprises there. Kenson's presence had them on edge enough already before I arrived and blew up the system. Has there been any military activity?"

"In regards to retaliation; no. But they have been building their numbers."

Shepard sighed heavily. "So it's only a matter of time before they start."

Liara nodded her head, handing him a data-disk which he tucked away; he'd take a look at it later. "This is all the information that I was able to gather for you," she told him before she picked up her tea and took a sip as their conversation turned to more pleasant topics

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Hours later found the two friends making their way back to the docking bay, though they were in no rush, browsing the stores as they went.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Shepard paused when something below the overhead walkway that he and Liara were crossing caught his attention; Miranda and Oriana. The two were shopping in one of Zakera Ward's many stores. Like him, Miranda had also chosen to wear more casual clothes in lieu of her usual Cerberus outfit.

"I still find it hard to believe that she's a big sister," Liara commented as she observed the two sisters. "A devoted and caring one, no less."

"When it comes to Oriana, Miranda does tend to play her cards close to her chest." Shepard admitted as they watched the siblings as they browsed through a rack of clothes. "It took a lot for her to ask for my help with relocating Oriana. It was only once we were there, gunning our way through the Eclipse mercs sent to stop us, that she told me the full story of her history," the human male shook his head, his jaw clenching in anger as Miranda's words echoed in his head. '_No child should have to suffer what she had to undergo_,' he thought furiously. "And after learning just what her father put her through while she was growing up, I don't blame Miri for being the way she is, cold to those who don't know her, or for wanting to give Oriana a better life. I know I wouldn't trade my Navy brat days for all the tea in China."

At his words Liara shot him a confused look.

"Human idiom," the human Spectre explained as they started walking again. "It means that I wouldn't trade my childhood for anything, even if you paid me an enormous fortune for it."

"Ah," the Asari nodded her head, she'd learned some human phrases, but that was a new one.

"Ever figure out what RTFM meant?" He couldn't help but snicker a little as he asked.

"Yes, I did. And in hindsight, Ashley summed up what I said at the time quite nicely."

"Much to your confusion," he teased, causing Liara to roll her eyes and playfully push him away, earning a laugh from him.

"Have you heard from the Alliance yet?" the Asari questioned when the mood sobered.

"No," Shepard shook his head. "But it's only a matter of time."

"And no doubt you've heard about Ashley becoming a Spectre?"

Shepard nodded his head. "I can't say that I'm surprised. It was only a matter of time before another human was inducted, since they've basically given me up for lunacy. I just hope that the Council and the Alliance haven't white washed her to the Reaper threat."

"They wouldn't have. Ashley was there with us two years ago. She saw what Sovereign was capable of, knows what we're up against."

"I hope your right," he responded as they arrived at the docking bay, where Liara's vessel was already waiting for her.

"You'll see. Stay safe, Shepard."

"Same to you, Liara. And keep your ears peeled; I may need to call on you before long."

"I'll be ready."

With that, the two hugged one final time, before Liara boarded her ship. Shepard watched the spacecraft leave, but as he turned to leave, as familiar voice spoke up from behind him.

"Xavier?"

Shepard turned to look at her. "Mom?"

Hannah Shepard stood just a few feet away from him, her brown eyes pricked with tears as she took in her son's appearance. Apart from the goatee he now sported (with had caused her to do a double-take when she'd first spotted him, because for a moment she thought she was looking at her late husband, Thomas) he hadn't changed a bit, and she felt a dam bust inside her as she rushed forward to embrace her only child.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Series Title:** After the Reapers; _The Miranda Chronicles_  
**Pairing:** Shepard/Miranda

**Author:** Knights-Honour  
**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect universe © BioWare  
Any character you haven't heard of © me

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks go to my Beta; Blueglaceon, who despite having little knowledge of the Mass Effect universe, agreed to edit the series anyway. Thanks, Blue!

Thanks also go to LuxDragon for allowing me to use ideas from his fics; _Fight for the Lost _&_ Legacy of the Shadow Broker_

I also want to inform my readers that I've mixed and matched the dialogue up a little from what it is in the game, as I will be doing with most of my ME3 fics to keep the stories in-cannon with what I've set up previously in the _Reapers_ series (being married to Garrus and Liara for Kat and Theo).

For my fellow Miri fans, I'll also be trying return our favourite former-Cerberus sentinel back to her ME2 glory (and get her back on the Normandy and part of the crew while I'm at it). And while her worry for her little sis is part of her character, it isn't the be all and end all of her existence like BioWare portrayed in ME3.

So from Citadel I on out TMC is going to be an AU retelling of 3, which mean chaps will be longer than I've written previously as I re-write/alter things so that Miri is included (hopefully seamlessly) into the story the way she should have been.

Just so we're clear, this version of Reunions is a re-write from the previous one to put things back in line with the game.

I should also let you know, my faithful readers, that am also going to re-write _TMC: A Timely Escape_ and _Back in Blue_ as well for the same reasons.

Also, X's background is Spacer/War Hero/Soldier/Paragade.

_Reunions_ is set during/after Priority: Citadel I.

**Reunions**

_**Location: Serpent Nebula / Widow System / Citadel / Presidium / Citadel Embassies**_

Sighing in equal measure of exhaustion and frustration as he left Udina's office, Staff Commander Xavier Shepard had to remind himself for the umpteenth time that politics, while a nasty world of business, were still a necessary evil. When it came down to it, everyone was scared, and thus, looked out for their own interests.

But it didn't mean he that had to like it.

He wasn't a political creature, so having to troubleshoot other people's problems while the Reapers burned his homeworld and turned innocent civilians into God-knows-what abominations irked him to no end.

But it had to be done, he ruefully told himself as he stepped into the elevator and sent the car on its way to Huerta Memorial. Anderson and everyone back on Earth are counting on me to do this, he reminded himself, I can't let them down.

And I won't, he vowed to himself.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: Serpent Nebula / Widow System / Citadel / Presidium / Huerta Memorial Hospital**_

As he entered the patient lounge, Shepard caught sight of a familiar grey haired medic speaking with one of her fellow carers.

"Dr. Chakwas?" he queried as he made his way over to her. "You're here?"

"Shepard, there you are." The Normandy's former CMO turned to look at him as he approached her. "You remember Dr. Michel?" she queried, referring to her companion.

"I do. It's good to see you again; it's been a long time." Shepard offering his hand and the red-haired woman shook it. "You've come a long way since that small clinic down in the wards."

"Because of you," she returned. "I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't dealt with Fist and his thugs. Now I'm the head physician of a Presidium clinic. You gave me this chance."

"As for me," Chakwas spoke again, "I've been working at an Alliance R&D lab down on Shalta Ward, coordinating closely with Admiral Hackett. But when I heard that you escaped Earth in the Normandy and that someone was critically injured, I came as soon as I could."

"We had a run in with Cerberus synthetic on Mars. Ash took the worst of it. How is she?" the marine questioned, looking between the two women.

"Very well, all things considered. I'm impressed with Lieutenant-Commander Williams' resilience, as well as Dr. Michel's expertise."

"Her head trauma was severe, but we were able to reduce the swelling quickly," Dr Michel took over. "These types of injuries can go either way. She hasn't regained consciousness yet, but her vitals are strong. So I'm optimistic. You're welcome to go and see her if you like. She's in room sixteen."

Nodding his head in acceptance, the marine took his leave from the two medics, making his way into the inpatient wing.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Several doctors were making their way out of Ashley's room as Shepard approached it.

"Patient's stable for now, Dr. Perry," one, a Salarian, stated to his colleges.

"That was touch-and-go. Good word, Dr. Fralik," Dr. Perry, a human woman, commended.

"Neurosplints are still the best course of action," the Salarian advised

"I'll see if we have the required stratial bindings. Meet you back here," Perry responded.

The trio moved off as Shepard neared the door, raising a hand to activate the holographic panel. The door slid open, revealing its single patient to his gaze. Her prone form was nestled on the crisp white sheets, a blanket pulled up to her waist. The peaceful slumber that she appeared to be in was conflicted by the injuries she had attained on Mars as she'd tried to protect her comrades. Her face was a bruised mess, various shades of purple and blue marring her skin along with a few still-healing cuts and scrapes.

"Hey, Ash. It's X," he spoke softly as he approached the bed and took a seat. "I just wanted to check in on you, see how you were doing. Chakwas and Dr. Michel say you're going to be okay, that you'll pull through. Should have known that you would; you're stubborn. Always have been," he smiled wryly for a moment before he turned serious. "You scared me pretty bad there back on Mars," he admitted hoarsely as images of the confrontation with the Cerberus mech flashed in his mind's eye, "It's never easy watching one of your own go down, especially someone you're close too. First Kaidan, and now you…"

Behind him, the door to Ash's room opened and two medics entered, snapping Shepard out of his melancholy.

"I'm sorry, Commander," Dr. Perry spoke up. "But I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"That's fine," the Spectre responded as he rose from his seat, looking to his former flame's appointed carer. "If you need anything, Doc, just let me know," the woman nodded as Shepard turned back to Ashley. "Get some rest, Ash, and I'll come back when you're better. We'll talk," he finished softly before he left the room.

Stoping in the doorway, he looked back one last time. "I'll see you soon, L.C."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

Chakwas was still waiting in the patient lounge when he returned.

"I wish I could have been there on Mars to help you," she ruefully stated.

"The Normandy's not the same without you," Shepard readily agreed.

"I agree. You say the word and I'm with you."

"Then get your things and report to the ship. Docking Bay D24."

"Yes, Commander." The medic surprised him by then snapping to a salute. "And thank you."

"Eh, don't thank me just yet. Joker's still aboard," the marine reminded her.

"And I'll be surprised if he's been remembering to take his medication." Chakwas shook her head.

"EDI's been reminding him as best she can. But she had to be careful while the ship was undergoing retrofits."

"Undoubtedly. Though I'm surprised that EDI's still on the Normandy at all," she began, and then dropped her voice to a near whisper. "Her being an AI, and all."

Shepard grinned at that, but responded with an equally low tone. "There's quite a story behind it. But I won't steal Joker's thunder; you want to know, ask him."

The Normandy's CMO chuckled softly before she spoke again, her voice returning to a normal volume. "I'll keep it in mind. In the meantime, I just have to tie up a few loose ends down in the Wards and then I'll report in."

Shepard nodded his head. "See you there," he responded as the two of them went their separate ways, he to the elevator and she back into the hospital.

'_Next stop; C-Sec Academy._'

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: Serpent Nebula / Widow System / Citadel / Presidium / C-Sec Academy**_

"_According to the Council, these galaxy-wide attacks are part of a massive and organized invasion plan. The Council called the invaders 'Reapers', the same term once used by a disgraced Commander Shepard to refer to a theoretical enemy._"

Shepard couldn't help but snort at the news feed as he stepped out of the lift. '_Not so theoretical now, are they, oh wise and mighty Council?_' he thought to himself as he made his way through the Academy and down to the Requisitions Office. The urge to rub that fact in the Council's face, or more specifically Sparatus', had been overwhelming. But knowing that it wouldn't get him anywhere with the galaxy at stake, he'd checked the craving in favour of making steps forward in order to stop the Reapers.

Without looking up the Req. Officer greeted him. "Yes?"

"I need equipment," Shepard informed the Turian.

The tan coloured officer rose from his seat. "Right this way, Commander." Crossing the room, the Turian entered a code on a holographic panel. A door opened beside him and he stepped inside, Shepard trailing after.

The room was exactly as the human remembered it; Guns lining the walls, all of them looking as advanced and as powerful as ever. Mods, grenades, and explosives completed the arsenal.

"Just pick out whatever you need and I'll note it for the inventory logs."

Shepard went through the racks and picked out an HMWA Assault Rifle, an HMWSG Shotgun, an HMWSR Sniper Rifle, and an HMWP Heavy Pistol and set them on the table.

The Requisitions Officer typed it all in his holopad, "Mods?"

Shepard looked among the weapon mods, noticing a few new pieces since the last time he'd been here. "These the new thermal clip friendlies?"

The Turian nodded. "Top of the line."

He'd read about the new weapon mods while he'd been on Earth and had worked out which would be best for him. "I'll take two Extended Barrels, one for the HMWA and HMWSR and a High Calibre Barrel for the HMWSG. Two Magazine Upgrades for the HMWSG and HMWP." His eyes caught sight of a new scope. "Thermal Scope?"

"They've just been released. Much better than the normal Precision Scope. Allows you to see your foe's heat signature through smoke and some light barriers."

"What else is fresh off the factory line?"

"From where you're standing onwards."

He browsed the racks for a few minutes, asking a few questions about a certain mod, before settling on his choice of the newer mods.

"I'll take two Thermal Scopes for the HMWA and HMWSR and a Heavy Barrel for the HMWP."

The Req. Officer typed on his holopad. "Ammo?"

"Incendiary for the HMWA, Armour Piercing for the HMWSR. Cryo for the HMWP and Shredder for the HMWSG. I'll also take an order of High Explosive grenades."

"The quartermaster will begin working on the modifications immediately. They should be done in an hour. Pick up or delivery?"

"Deliver it to the Normandy. Docking Bay D24. My Armoury Chief is Lieutenant Steve Cortez. Make sure they're in a secure case; don't want any of my crew to set off the security protocols."

"Done."

"Thanks."

With a final nod of his head, Shepard left to room, heading once more for the elevators.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: Serpent Nebula / Widow System / Citadel /**_ _**Presidium / Presidium Docks - Bay D24**_

Half an hour later found Shepard in the Passenger Lounge wrapping up a meeting/briefing with Alliance News Network reporter Diana Allers. "Any questions?"

"How much gear can I bring?" Allers questioned.

"One footlocker. We'll be leaving at first light, so make sure you're aboard and settled in before then."

"Aye, aye, Commander," the reporter snapped to attention, which he returned, before she turned and sashayed away from him.

'_I must have a reporter magnet strapped to me,_' he thought to himself, shaking his head as he boarded the Normandy. He had dealt with Kalisah Bint Sinan al-Jilani before he'd met with the Council. '_Though, that said, I never thought I'd see the day that Kalisah al-Jilani would be_ friendly _towards someone's she's been agitating since she first met him. I guess war does really bring everyone together._'

"Hey Commander," Joker greeted his CO, swinging his chair around as Shepard stepped into the bridge behind him. "You know, I had my doubts about the Council. But after years of ignoring your warnings, they're finally willing to step up to the plate and say they just can't help."

"You're surprised?" the N7 marine returned. His frustration about everything that had happened, which had been stewing in the back of his mind since he'd left the Council chamber, finally boiled over. "They've never put stock in a single thing I've brought to them. Why would they suddenly start now by saying 'Sure, Shepard we'll give you all the resources you need, wrapped up in a nice little parcel? You can go save your planet now.'" Shepard began to pace. "And while they sit on their asses bickering as to what part of the galaxy they save, our homeworld is burning."

The Normandy's helmsman watched his commander pace with a sympathetic expression. The paragon soldier rarely, if ever, lost his cool with his crew. And it was a clear indication as to just how much he'd been affected by everything that had happened in the past few days.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Shepard ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, Joker. It's just with Earth… and now Ash…"

Joker waved it off. "It's fine, Commander. You wouldn't be human if you didn't vent every now and then."

"Still…"

"Did they at least validate our parking this time?" Joker suddenly asked, causing Shepard to stop in his tracks at the unexpected comment. "'Cause it costs a lot to dock here when it's out of our own pocket."

The beginnings of a smile began to grace the soldier's features at the left field comment, recognising what the aptly named pilot was trying to do. "Thanks, Joker."

"No problems, Commander. All part of the service."

With a full smile on his face, Shepard turned his attention elsewhere. "EDI?"

"Yes, Commander?" the unshackled AI responded.

"What's the Normandy's status regarding supplies?"

"The ship is currently fully stocked with all necessary provisions," EDI reported back.

"Good. Can you send a message to all crewmembers still on the Citadel that the Normandy will be leaving at 0700 sharp tomorrow morning and if they're not aboard by then that they'll get left behind-" Joker snorted and Shepard turned to look at him. "Something to add, Joker?"

"To your message, no. But don't you think the whole '_I'm-threatening-to-leave-you-behind-but-I-really-w on't-'cause-I'm-too-nice_' routine is getting a little old? You've been doing it for what, three years now? And you've **never** left a man behind."

"Who's to say I won't start following though?"

"Bet you a hundred credits that you don't."

Shepard narrowed his eyes, "Bet you two that I do."

"Messages away, Commander," EDI announced, breaking the two men from their staring contest. "Also, Engineer Adams has located the problem down in Engineering."

"Let me guess; a certain cheeky black hooded rodent?" The Normandy's CO questioned as he turned on his heel and made his way through the CIC.

"Correct."

"Tell Adams that I'm on my way and that I've just got to grab some 'incentive' to lure him out from my quarters first," Shepard instructed as he entered the elevator and selected his destination.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: SSV Normandy SR-2 / Deck 1: Captain's Quarters**_

"Just… promise me you'll be careful?" Oriana Lawson pleaded to her big sister via Shepard's personal terminal.

"I'm just as equally worried about you," Miranda, clad in an Alliance BDU, responded. "I understand that you want to help the refugees however you can, but the colonies are easily isolated. If the Reapers were to attack—"

"It's the right thing to do, sis."

"I understand that and I'm proud of you for it, but now you have to understand my worry as well. The danger is equally real for you."

In the background, Miranda heard the door to Shepard's cabin _swoosh_ open. "Ah. He's returned," Miranda stated before swivelling in her seat to lock gazes with the now stock still man.

He was still sporting the goatee and moustache that he'd grown during the suicide mission, but now he also bore a chin curtain that framed his handsome features.

"Miranda," he breathed out at last as his eyes drank in the sight of her as she rose from the chair.

She looked exactly the same as she had the last time he'd seen her; when they'd said their good-byes prior to him handing himself into the Alliance. Same flawless heart-shaped face. Same beautiful, piercing, blue eyes. Same intelligent, confident appearance.

God, how he'd missed her. He hadn't realised just how much until that moment as he reached for her.

"Uh guys? Don't mean to break up the reunion, but I'm still here," Oriana spoke up, breaking the couple apart.

"Sorry, Ori," Miranda apologised as she turned back to terminal and Shepard trailed after her.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay, X," the younger Lawson greeted her sister's boyfriend.

"Likewise. Settled into your new home?"

"I was. But with the Reapers arriving, I've decided to help the refugees."

"A noble thing to do," Shepard voiced his approval. "But-"

"-Be careful." Oriana finished for him, wryly smiling at the two; they really were alike when it came to concern for those they cared about. "Miri was just saying the same thing."

"She's right to be worried. The Reapers and their ground forces shouldn't be underestimated." '_Or Cerberus, for that matter,_' he finished grimly in his mind.

"I'll be careful," Oriana assured the pair.

"Promise?"

"I promise, Miri."

"Then I promise to be careful too then, Ori. And contact me the moment you even **sense** something is wrong."

"I will. Bye sis," Oriana said.

"Bye, Ori," Miranda returned and while her voice sounded strong, Shepard saw that her demeanour was anything but. After the call was disconnected, she took a deep breath before turning away from the monitor.

"You okay?"

"As well as to be expected, I suppose."

"She'll be okay."

She gave him a fleeting smile before turning away from him and making her way further into the room. It was only now, as she sashayed away from him, that he took notice of what she was wearing. "Are you—?" he started to ask.

"No, of course not," she answered, turning back to face him, cutting him off. "However, it did suit my need for a disguise to get aboard."

Now Shepard frowned. "That's all it took?" he questioned.

"Well, that and EDI's endorsement. I simply identified myself as the XO that the Alliance assigned to you and she collaborated with my story. Since your escape was hasty, only a skeleton crew was aboard, meaning you lack an executive officer, do you not?"

"Nope. No XO," Shepard wryly admitted.

"Did you have any candidates in mind?"

"Nope."

"Do you mind if I resumed my duties, then, Commander?"

"Not in the least," Shepard answered immediately.

"Excellent," she said in an imperious tone, though her amused smile showed that she wasn't serious. She made a show of looking around his cabin. "Though I understand that Dr T'Soni has taken up residence in my old office."

"Yeah, along with all of her equipment," he replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. '_Which she's in the process of installing onto the Normandy as we speak. And I said that I'd help,_' he silently reminded himself.

"I suppose that means I'll have to find alternative quarters then, won't I?" Miranda replied, snapping his attention back to her as she walked the length of his cabin with an almost predatory slowness, taking the space in and assessing it, before easing herself down onto the edge of his bed. Leaning back on her hands and crossing her legs again, she said, "I believe this will do nicely."

"Room enough for two," Shepard reminded as he settled on the bed beside her.

"Mmmhmmm," she hummed in agreement as he raised his hands to frame her face and draw her in for a kiss.

After six months apart, the ardour between them grew quickly and Shepard soon found himself bare-chested and on his back with his paramour straddling him, pinning him to the mattress.

"Uh, Commander?" Traynor's voice crackled over the comm, interrupting the couple before they could progress any further.

"What's…?" Shepard started to question, before stopping to clear his throat, trying to rid his voice of its huskiness whilst his hands stilled Miranda's as they skated tantalisingly up and down the fly of his pants. "What's up, Traynor?"

"I'm sorry about bothering you, but Admiral Hackett's just contacted us. He's asked to speak with you as soon as possible."

Shepard let out a sigh. "Tell him I'm on my way."

"Aye, aye, Commander," the Communications Specialist replied before signing out.

"Sorry about this," Shepard apologised as he released Miranda's hands and she rolled off of him.

"It's to be expected," she replied as she watched him rise from the bed. "You are the Normandy's CO, after all."

"Still, not exactly fair towards us after six months apart," he responded as he searched for his discarded shirt.

"I'm sure you'll make up for it," she purred, before presenting the garment he was seeking. "Looking for this?"

Shepard chuckled as he rose from the floor, but as he made a move to take it from her, she put it in her lap, forcing him to step closer in order to retrieve it. The move allowed her to steal a kiss.

"Mmmm, without a doubt," he assured her after they'd parted. "Have you had a chance to tour the ship?" he questioned, back to business as he pulled his shirt over his head.

"No. I wanted to see you first, so I came straight here to wait once I was aboard."

"Well, then, I guess I better do the honours," he overdramatised the importance of the act, like Miranda hadn't served on the ship for the six months that it had taken them to take the Collectors down. And the hectic three months after where they had aided Liara on bringing down the Shadow Broker. And, of course, the events of Aratoht and the Bahak system.

"I'm sure that the Alliance hasn't changed the Normandy all that much from its days as a Cerberus vessel," she responded, calling him out on his bullshit, rolling of her eyes at his behaviour.

"Only a few major changes, like putting the Armoury back on Deck 5 and the War Room on Deck 2," he informed her with a wry grin. "But I thought it'd be a good opportunity to introduce you to the crew and squad before we leave the Citadel. Well, to those of the aforementioned groups that don't know you, at any rate," he amended.

Miranda conceded to his wisdom. "I'll meet you in the CIC after you finish your meeting with Hackett," she informed him as she turned away from him, picked up an overnight bag and went into the bathroom to change into her usual attire. She really did despise Alliance uniforms.

"As you wish," Shepard responded as he made his way out of his quarters and into the elevator and keyed in his destination.

"EDI?" he called out as the car began its descent to the CIC.

"Yes, Shepard?" the AI answered.

"Can you update the crew roster and make sure that Miranda has the appropriate access to the ship?"

"Certainly."

"And can you also tell Adams that I've been delayed and I'll get down there as soon as I'm free."

"Message away. Will that be all?"

"For now."

"Logging you out, Shepard," EDI chimed as the elevator came to a stop and Shepard strode out, turning towards the door on his right.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: SSV Normandy SR-2 / Deck 2: CIC – Quantum Entanglement Communications room**_

"Commander," Admiral Steven Hackett's holographic image greeted Shepard as he stepped into the Normandy's new 'state of the art' Communications room.

'_State of the art to the Alliance, maybe. But not new to the Normandy,_'

"Admiral," the Spectre returned the greeting. "I assume that Udina's filled you in on the happenings of my meeting with the Council?"

Hackett nodded his head. "Sounds like they're running scared."

"I can't say that I blame them; we did present them with a lot of unknowns. If the situation was reversed I know I'd feel the same; threatened and wanting immediate solutions. Not theories."

"Unfortunately, theories are all we've got to go on right now."

"Agreed."

"What's your plan?"

"I'm trying to get the Turian Primarch for a summit meeting with the Asari and Salarians. I intend to bypass the Council and appeal directly to the leadership of each race for their aid."

Hackett nodded his head in approval. "That's good, I like it. This is where we start to lay the groundwork for our counterattack."

"We don't have a whole lot to back it up right now, though."

"Then build alliances. Gather everything and everyone that you can for the cause."

"And what about the Prothean device?"

"Find me people who can help build it. And if you can't, I'll take ships, soldiers, supplies. Whatever you can get. We need to keep hitting the Reapers across every theatre of war that they open. Buy us time to figure out the device."

"And when it's finished?"

"Assuming it ever is, we pool all our resources. Think of it as a giant armada for delivering the device when the Reapers are at their most vulnerable. The stronger you can make that armada, the better its chance will be at punching through."

Shepard nodded his, understanding what Hackett was asking him to do. But his mind still lingered on his homeworld and the crisis it and its people were facing now. "What about Earth, sir?" he questioned sombrely.

"We'll just have to hope that Anderson – and what's left of the Alliance forces – can hold out until we've dealt with the enemy."

"I understand."

"Good. But before you head to Palaven, there are a couple of situations I want you to investigate. The first is on Eden Prime. A Prothean artifact was recently uncovered there. We're not entirely sure what is, but it was enough to get Cerberus' attention. They attacked the colony over a week ago, and are currently still in occupation. I need you to infiltrate the colony and recover it."

"What's the status of the colonists?"

"Unknown. Cerberus stopped all communications to and from the colony just before they arrived."

"Can you send me any intel that you have about the sitrep before the blackout? Liara might be able to dig up some more info before we get there."

"I'll have one of my technicians get it to you ASAP."

"Thank you, sir. And the second?"

"There's a Cerberus base on Sanctum that I want you to infiltrate, but I'll brief you about the sitrep and mission parameters once you inbound."

"Understood, sir."

"Make it happen, Commander. I expect regular reports and updates on your progress. Hackett out." The holo flickered out as Shepard turned away from the comm and left the small room.

"EDI?" he called out to the AI as he crossed the War Room.

"Yes, Shepard?" she responded.

"Hackett's about to send me an e-mail with intel about the situation on Eden Prime. Can you download it onto a datapad for me, please? I've got to go see Liara."

There was no response from EDI for a few moments, then, "Task complete. The datapad is near your private terminal in the CIC."

"Thanks, EDI." Shepard paused as the bio-scanner ran over him and confirmed his identity before he stepped back into the CIC. "That's all for now."

"Logging you out, Shepard."

Grabbing the datapad from its perch, Shepard nodded his head in greeting to Traynor before turning on his heel and heading to the elevator.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: SSV Normandy SR-2 / Deck 3: Crew Deck**_

"Hey, Loco," Vega greeted his CO as Shepard made his way through the mess hall.

"James," the Spectre nodded his head in return greeting as he watched the younger marine stop in front of the Broker's many data monitors. "Liara's put you to work, I see."

"Yeah. Just trying to stay busy until we get going."

"You still want to head back to Earth?" Shepard probed, curious about the Lieutenant's change of heart.

"Hell yeah! But I get what you've been saying; it's not where I'd be most useful. Not yet, anyway. And we can't win this thing without help either, so I just wanted you to know that I'm with you. Whatever it takes to get us back home, I'll do, sir." Vega snapped to attention.

Shepard returned the salute. "I'm glad to hear it. From what I've seen of you, you're a good soldier and will be a valuable asset to the squad."

"Thanks, Commander. Coming from you, that means a lot."

Shepard nodded his head at the remaining computer screens as Vega picked one up. "This all that's left?"

"Yeah. Rainbows and Doc pretty much had it all in hand when I offered to help."

Upon hearing Vega's nickname for Feron, Shepard just shook his head as he tucked the datapad he was holding into his pants before bending to retrieve the last screen and trailed after the younger marine. "What is it with you and the nicknames?" he asked as the two men made their way into Liara's quarters.

Vega shrugged. "It's just my way of remembering people. Some people don't suit their names, so I just give 'em a new one."

"And I'm a 'Loco'?" the ebony haired soldier questioned, unsure of how to take his new moniker.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm pretty crazy. But the shit you've done? Makes me look sane."

Shepard shook his head again. "So long as you remember who's in charge, you can call me whatever you like."

"Oh, I won't forget, Loco."

"I'm sure you won't," he drawled back as the two humans entered Liara's quarters. "Hey Feron," Shepard greeted the Drell as he passed him.

"Commander," the multi-coloured alien returned as Shepard clicked his screen into place on the monitor wall before stepping back to allow James to do the same.

"You're looking much better than you did the last time I saw you," Shepard commented as he offered his hand to the information broker.

"I've had time to rest and recuperate," Feron responded as he shook it. "But now I'm itching to get back out there and do my part for the war effort."

Out of the corner of his eye Shepard saw Liara pause in her tasks to look at the Drell, a worried expression etched on her features. But her attention soon returned to her terminal as her VI assistant, Glyph, reported something to her.

"Where are you headed?"

"The Terminus. Liara's put me in charge of operations there." The Drell suddenly grinned. "Can't wait to see Tazzik's face when the Broker gives him the news."

"Tazzik?"

"Salarian. Huge for his race. He's also the Broker's best hit-man. It was him we had to go through, as well as the Collectors, to retrieve your body from Alingon two years ago. He's also the one who captured me after Liara escaped and brought me to Hagalaz."

"An interesting reunion is afoot, in other words."

The Drell just chuckled.

EDI's voice suddenly chimed into the conversation as her avatar appeared beside Feron. "Shepard?

"What's up, EDI?"

"Executive Lawson has asked me to pass along a message to you."

"Oh?"

"'_Tell him to stay put, damnit!'_" Miranda's frustrated voice was heard via the comm.

Shepard chuckled. "She's been trying to meet up with me, I take?"

"And every time she has arrived at one destination, you've since moved on."

The Spectre chuckled again. "Tell her that I'll do as she's asked and that I'm in the old XO's office."

"Message delivered."

"Thanks EDI."

"Logging you out, Shepard."

"Miranda's here?" Liara questioned, looking up from her terminal, her expression slightly surprised.

Shepard looked to the Asari. "Yeah, she came aboard while we were speaking with the Council."

"As you humans say, the more the merrier. Miranda should round out our little starting squad nicely."

"And on that note, I should get going," Feron spoke up as he pushed off the wall he'd been leaning against. "Good luck out there, Shepard. Stay safe."

"No promises there." Shepard clasped the Drell's hand again. "Trouble tends to find me pretty easily."

"So long as it's you and not me, I'll be happy," Feron jested before looking at Liara.

"Be careful, Feron," she implored

"I will. Don't worry," he assured her. "Thanks for the help, Vega."

"Any time, Rainbows," the Marine replied as Feron turned and left the room, the doors swooshing open as the Drell parted and Shepard's paramour entered.

"Feron." – "Miranda."

"Sorry," Shepard apologised to her when she looked at him. "Hackett gave me some intel that I needed to get to Liara."

"It's fine," she reassured him before looking to the aforementioned Asari. "Good to see you again, Liara."

"Likewise, Miranda," the Shadow Broker retuned before fixing her gaze on Shepard. "Intel?"

"I'll get to that in a minute," Shepard raised a hand to placate her before gesturing for Vega, who was leaning against the wall behind his CO, to step forward into Miranda's veiw. "Miranda, I'd like you to meet First Lieutenant James Vega." The Spectre inclined his head towards the burley soldier who nodded his head in greeting. "James, meet Miranda Lawson. She was a member of the squad that helped me take down the Collectors last year." Shepard informed the younger marine, pointedly leaving out Miranda's history with Cerberus. As far as he was concerned, and the former loyalist was no doubt likeminded, that little tidbit was on a need-to-know basis. "You also need to know that, as of now, Miranda's my XO."

"Understood, Loco," James nodded his head again as his superior advised him of the new chain of command. "What's our next step? From what Doc's told me, the meeting with the Council didn't go so well."

"That, James, would be the understatement of the millennia," Shepard dryly responded. "They've finally accepted that the Reapers are real, but won't lift a finger to help us take back Earth. Not unless we scratch their backs first."

"Typical Council attitude," Miranda spoke up. "But they must have given you something to get the ball rolling."

"Sparatus did, ironically enough," Shepard informed them as he sat down in Liara's chair. "After the meeting with the Council, Sparatus approached me in Udina's office. According to him, Primarch Fedorian called a War Summit with the other Council races just prior to the Reapers arrival, but Sparatus lost contact with Fedorian

when Palaven was hit. He's asked that we head to Menae to extract the Primarch to get the Summit meetings under way. And the way I see it, if the Council won't help us, then we need to take our request for aid straight to the leaders of the races, all of whom-"

"-will be attending the Summit." Liara finished for him.

"And the Normandy could easily facilitate them, as well as provide neutral ground for the meeting to take place on," Miranda continued, the two women catching onto his train of thought. "It's brilliant when you think about it, really."

Shepard shrugged. "I've been known to have my moments."

The warm smile Miranda sent his way informed him that such ideas were far more than a few.

"Never been to the Turian homeworld," James commented. "Gotta say that I'm looking forward to it."

"Hold your horses for a sec there, Lieutenant." Shepard chuckled a little at the younger man's enthusiasm. "Hackett's asked us to look into a couple things first. The foremost of which is," the Spectre now offered the datapad to Liara, who had since turned to face her teammates when their impromptu briefing had begun.

The Asari took it and scanned its contents before meeting his eyes. "Eden Prime," she finished for him.

"Mmmhmmm," Shepard hummed in agreement before turning to Miranda. "I'm assuming that EDI's brought you up to speed?" he queried.

She nodded, "About the events on Mars and the Prothean device, yes."

"Good," he responded before he reiterated what Hackett had told him to his squad.

When his explanations were finished he turned to Liara. "I was hoping you could dig up some more intel about the artifact, if it'll help Alliance R&D with the device, as well as finding out just what kind of SNAFU we're walking into."

"Not FUBAR?" James queried.

"I only get FUBAR on a good day, James. Most of the situations I walk into are _way_ past that by the time I get there."

"I can attest to that," Miranda chimed

"Seconded," Liara added.

"No faith," Shepard faux-crossly muttered just loud enough for his companions to hear, earning their laughter.

"And worst case scenario?" James asked when the laughter had petered out.

His CO looked at him. "D'you really have to ask?"

"TARFU?"

"Bullseye."

Shepard turned to Liara, but before he could open his mouth, she was speaking, "Before you ask, Shepard; yes, I do know what you're talking about."

Shepard grinned. "Our little Asari's all grown up." Liara rolled her eyes before turning back to her terminal to start digging for information. "And on that note, we'll get out of your hair." The three humans filed out of Liara's quarters, but just as Shepard was leaving, the former archaeologist called out to him.

"I meant to ask before; what's the word on Ashley?"

The Spectre turned back to look at his friend and Miranda also paused outside the doorway to listen in. "She's stable. Chakwas and Dr. Michel think she'll make a full recovery."

The Asari maiden smiled with relief, shaking her head slightly. "I'm not surprised. If anyone could get better on will alone, it's Ash."

"No arguments from me there. Let me know when you've got something." Shepard replied before turning away. "In the meantime, I've got a wanted fugitive to catch.

"Fugitive?" Miranda queried as she fell into step with him as he made his way back to the elevator.

"Jasper. He got out of his cage while we were traveling to the Citadel and has since taken up residence in Engineering. I want to get him out of there before he causes any damage."

"Happy hunting."

"Thanks," he replied as he entered the lift and hit the button for the Captain's Quarters to retrieve the forgotten bag of seed. "EDI, tell Adams that I'm on my way for real this time."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: SSV Normandy SR-2 / Deck 4: Engineering**_

"I hear you've got a pestilence problem."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: SSV Normandy SR-2 / Deck 1: Captain's Quarters**_

Forty-five minutes later found a dishevelled and somewhat dusty Shepard returning to his quarters with an equally dusty lab rat in his possession.

"I should have called you Houdini," the human muttered in mock ire to his pet.

Even with the bag of seed, Jasper had given Shepard quite a run for his money, appearing and disappearing on a whim throughout Engineering's lower deck before the marine had eventually cornered the rodent.

Approaching his office, Shepard placed the rat back in his cage, making sure that the lid was secure before he turned away and began shucking out of his dirty uniform. He'd have to look into getting a new cage for Jasper, preferably a larger one where the intelligent critter wouldn't get bored, before the Normandy left the Citadel.

'_Which means an early rise for me in the morning. Hope Miranda doesn't mind the early wake up call._'

Once he was stripped off, Shepard dumped his clothes in the hamper and headed into the bathroom to take a shower, grabbing his shampoo as he turned on the water. Before long he was rinsing the shampoo from his locks, before blindly reaching out for his conditioner and squeezing a dollop of it onto his hand. But the moment it hit his palm, he could tell that something was off. Washing the suds from his eyes he saw that the bottle he was holding was not his, but Miranda's. Setting the pink container back by its twin before grabbing his own for real, he couldn't put into words how right it felt to see Miranda's things mingled with his own. '_This place really is home now,_' he thought warmly as he slicked conditioner through his hair. '_Surrounded by friends and family. And that's something that is __**definitely**__ worth fighting to the bitter end for._' After that, it didn't take long for him to finish up, brushing his teeth and washing his body in short order before rinsing his hair. Shutting off the water, he grabbed a towel and began to dry off as he made his way back into the main part of his room to fetch a change of clothes.

It was while he was fishing around in his drawers for a pair for briefs that the door to his quarters whooshed open, and the familiar _click, click, click_ of Miranda heels was heard as she entered, only for her to stop when she caught sight of his semi-naked form.

"See something you like?" he queried over his shoulder as he pulled on a pair of navy tracksuit pants and a singlet before turning to face her. The sultry smile that her lips curved into as well as the way her eyes were greedily raking over him, openly ogling his freshly cleaned form gave the Spectre his answer.

Truth be told, Miranda hadn't expected Shepard to be back this soon. Though she wasn't overly fond of him, she knew Jasper could be quite wily when he wanted to be, and she'd been counting on the rodent to keep her beau preoccupied until she'd returned to their room. She'd brought a tray laden with food with her, their dinner, with the intention for them to have the night in.

"I thought we could eat here tonight," she told him softly as she came down the stairs, passing him as she headed towards the couch.

"A woman after my own heart," Shepard grinned as he trailed after her.

After the chaos of the past few days, a night in with Miranda sounded absolutely heavenly to the Spectre. A chance to for him to relax and unwind with the woman that he loved, to cast worries, doubts and stress from his shoulders for a time and just be Xavier the man instead of Shepard the soldier.

'_Just what the Doctor ordered,_' he thought to himself as he settled onto the couch, Miranda nestling against him a moment later and he rested an arm around her waist as they began to pick at their food whilst softly conversing in between mouthfuls.

**Fin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Series Title:** _**The Miranda Chronicles;**_ _Invictus_  
**Game: **Mass Effect

**Pairing:** MShepard/Miranda

**Author:** Knights-Honour  
**Disclaimer:** Mass Effect universe © BioWare  
Any character you haven't heard of © me

**Author's Notes:**

Thanks go to LuxDragon for allowing me to use ideas from his fics; _Fight for the Lost _& _Legacy of the Shadow Broker_

You might have noticed that this chapter has a new Series Title.

Seeing as how I'm going to re-tell ME3, I thought these chaps deserved a branch out from the original spin-off, so that those who only want to read the short stories can continue to do so and those who want to read this can do that.

I also plan to release this on its own (and in fact, have now done so) so keep your peepers open for that.

Also thanks to my new Betas; shynerdylady and for answering my call of aid. I'm looking forward to a long and prosperous partnership with you, Shy!

For those that are curious, X's background is Spacer/War Hero/Soldier class. He's a Paragon for the most part (including all major decisions in the games) but doesn't hesitate to go Renegade on your ass if you piss him off/threaten him or his friends and family or betray him and such.

His LI in ME was Ashley, but after Ash's rejection of him on Horizon in ME2, he fell in love with Miranda and remains faithful to the latter in 3.

And finally he's ranked as a Staff Commander in my stories, having received a promotion after the Battle of the Citadel.

**A Timely Escape**

_**Location: Milky Way / Local Cluster / Sol System / Earth**_

The atmosphere around the third planet of the Sol system was abuzz with a hive of activity.

Alliance ships of every size, from massive dreadnoughts to tiny Fighter crafts, were gathering together in large numbers as aboard each and every one them, their crews busily prepared for what was to come.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: Milky Way / Local Cluster / Sol System / in Orbit around Earth / SSV Orizaba**_

From the holographic display in the CIC of his ship, a grey-haired man monitored the fleets as they came together. The man, bearing a neatly trimmed goatee and moustache and a prominent scar on his right cheek, was in his early fifties. But his aging didn't detract from his image of nobility. He stood tall and straight, still maintaining discipline despite his waning years. His uniform was immaculate, adorned with various medals and ribbons that he'd earned throughout his distinguished career.

"Admiral?" his XO, Captain Maxwell Knight, approached him.

"Yes, Captain?" Admiral Steven Hackett, one of the Alliance Navy's top ranking officers and commanding officer of the Fifth Fleet, turned to face the younger man.

"Admiral Anderson's just contacted us, sir. He's asking to speak with you."

"Thank you, Captain. I'll be in the Comm. room if anyone needs me."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: SSV Orizaba / Quantum Entanglement Communications room**_

"Steven," a holographic David Anderson, the once human representative of the Citadel Council turned Alliance Admiral, greeted Hackett.

"David," Hackett returned the salutation.

"How bad is it?" Anderson queried his colleague, getting straight down to business.

"Bad. We've just lost contact with two of our deep space outposts. There's something massive on long-range scanners."

"Is this what Shepard warned us about?"

"I'd stake my life on it."

"How long do we have?"

"Not long. I've sent word. The Fleets are mobilizing as we speak."

Anderson shook his head. "God help us all."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: Milky Way / Local Cluster / Sol System / Earth / Vancouver**_

The midday sun shone down over the city of Vancouver. Much like the ships in orbit around humanities' birth planet, the city was busy. People bustled about in the streets, sky-cars zipped in and around the many skyscrapers that were a predominate feature of the majority of Earth's cities in this day and age. On the rooftop garden of one such building, a blonde-headed, six year old young boy - clad in a grey hoddie and black tracksuit pants - was playing. An SX3 Alliance Fighter model was clasped firmly in his right hand as he zipped and zoomed around the small space in his game of simulated flight.

High above him, an ebony-haired and cerulean-eyed man clad in Alliance uniform watched the youngster from his room in one of the nearby towers.

'_Oh, to be young and carefree,_' Xavier Shepard thought to himself wistfully as he continued to observe the child for a few moments more before pushing away from the window and making his way over to the double bed. '_No weight of the galaxy on your shoulders. No race of seemly unstoppable sentient machines intent on harvesting us to stop._'

Six months had passed since he'd handed himself - and the new Normandy - into Alliance custody after destroying the Alpha Relay and wiping out the Bahak system. He'd done so with a good reason; to delay the Reapers arrival into the galaxy, and give the races more time to prepare for the coming war with sentient machines.

But the Batarian Hegemony hadn't seen it that way.

They'd seen in as an act of terrorism. A heinous war crime.

And they were right. At the back end of the day, regardless of Shepard's intentions, thousands of innocents - and an entire star system – had perished because of his actions.

And once the Batarians had learned just who had committed the act of genocide against their people, they'd started coming after him. Called for his execution

Fearing that his friends and crew might get caught in the crossfire, Shepard had had no choice but to hand himself in the keep the four-eyed aliens at bay. He'd been transported back to Earth, where he'd assumed that he'd face a lengthy trial for his actions, not only for the Bahak system, but for working with Cerberus, an avowed enemy of the Alliance as well.

But to his surprise, that hadn't happened.

True to his stated word when he'd visited the Normandy after the events of Aratoht, Hackett – and Anderson too, Shepard suspected - had kept the Alliance brass from getting their claws into him. The Spectre had been stripped of his Navy rank, put under house-arrest and a young marine; Lieutenant Commander James Vega, assigned to guard him, but other than that he'd faced no other repercussions for what had happened.

To give the appearance that he **was** under investigation, though, he rarely left the secure compound. And although his freedom of movement in the outside world had been hampered, he'd been able to do as he pleased within the building.

The first few days of freedom had, admittedly, had him reeling as he'd been unsure of what he was going to do with himself, but he'd soon established a routine to keep himself busy. Mornings were spent in the gym with James, sparing and training to keep himself in peek physical condition. Afternoons were spent confined in his "cell," a small but comfortable apartment tucked away deep inside the officer's quarters. The apartment, derive of any personalization beyond a few items, consisted of four rooms: living area, kitchen, study, and a bedroom that were kept immaculate by its single occupant.

Hackett had also made sure that Shepard's former Cerberus crew had been given amnesty, and those who did not want to join the Alliance – or re-join in some cases – were allowed to walk away with no repercussions. Now all of them were busily working on the Normandy's new retrofits.

His mother, Hannah Shepard, had also made a point of making regular visits to check in on him, to see and insure that he wasn't being mistreated by the "Brass vultures" as she had termed them on her first visit.

Shepard was broken from his thoughts when the console behind him beeped, announcing that the daily episode of radio serial that he'd started listening to, _Castlereagh Line_, was just about to start.

'_Can't be long before Bowman catches up to Seager. Then there'll be fireworks,_' Shepard thought to himself as he turned on the radio.

As the radio sprang to life the last vestiges of a song was heard playing. A song that Shepard instantly recognised. _Inescapable_ by Jessica Mauboy.

He and Miranda had slow-danced to the song during their first real date since becoming a couple on the eve of him handing himself in.

'_Miranda…_'

He hadn't heard from her while he'd been incarcerated, but that had been expected. She'd been one of the Illusive Man's best agents prior to leaving Cerberus. To be contacted by her now, with everything that had happened, regardless of her resignation, would only make him appear worse scrutiny wise. She had had to know that, and thus she stayed away.

But that didn't stop him from missing her.

There wasn't a day that went past that he didn't think about her, wondering where she was, if the Illusive Man had conducted any reprisals on her for walking away, if Oriana was still safe from their egotistical bastard of a father.

A knock on the door broke Shepard from his thoughts once as Vega entered.

"James?" the Spectre turned to face his friend, querying his sudden appearance.

"Commander," Vega snapped to attention and Shepard just shook his head wearily.

The young mohawked marine had continued to salute him and address him by his former rank, despite Shepard's protests and dissuasions not to do so, ever since his house-arrest had begun.

"We gotta go," the Lieutenant informed his charge. "The Defence Committee wants to see you."

Shepard's brow furrowed at that, responding with a "Sounds important," as Vega left the room, the ebony haired marine hot on his heels. But the Spectre then had to stop short upon leaving the apartment to avoid colliding with an Alliance officer who brushed past the pair and continued on up through the hallway, clearly in a hurry. Shepard noted that the rest of the passage was filled with fellow marines all bustling about in a similar fashion.

"What's going on?" Shepard questioned his escort as he jogged to catch up with him.

"Couldn't say," Vega responded as they weaved their way through the oncoming traffic. "Just told me that they needed you. Now."

There was a sudden break in the crowd around them and Shepard slowed as he saw someone walking towards them. Someone that the Spectre hadn't seen since he'd arrived on Earth. His friend and mentor; Admiral David Anderson.

"Admiral," Vega snapped to attention as he greeted his superior.

"Anderson," Shepard greeted the dark-skinned man as he offered his hand for a handshake.

Anderson shook hands with his protégée as the started moving again, Vega a few steps behind them.

"You look good, Shepard. Maybe a little soft around the edges." The admiral commented as the rounded a corner. "How've you held up since being relieved of duty?"

"It wasn't so bad once I got used to everything."

"We'll get it sorted out," Anderson assured the younger man.

"What's going on?" Shepard questioned as he observed the activity going on around him. "Why is everyone in such a hurry?"

"Admiral Hackett's mobilizing the fleets. Word's made it to Alliance command that something big is headed our way."

Shepard stopped at that. "The Reapers?"

Anderson turned to face him. "We don't know. Not for certain, anyway."

"What else could it be?"

"If I knew that…" Anderson responded wryly.

"You know were not ready if it is them," Shepard warned. "Not by a long shot."

"Tell that to the Defence Committee."

Shepard shook his head as the pair started moving again. "Unless we're planning to talk the Reapers to death, the committee is waste of time."

"They're just scared," Anderson soothed. "None of them have seen what you've seen. You've faced down a Reaper. Hell, you spoke to one, then blew the damn thing up! You've seen how they harvest us, what they plan to do to us. You know more about this enemy that anyone."

"Is that why they grounded me? Took away my ship?" Shepard asked bitterly.

Anderson stopped and turned to face his former XO. "You know that's not true. When you blew up the Bahak system's Relay, hundreds of thousands of Batarians died!"

"It was either that or let the Reapers walk through our back door. I know what I did was a war crime, but I had to give the galaxy a chance to prepare for the Reapers arrival."

"I know that, Shepard. And so does the committee. If it wasn't for that, you'd have been court martialled and left to rot in the brig."

Shepard scoffed, "That, and your and Hackett's good word?"

"Yeah, we trust you Shepard."

"I'm just a soldier, Anderson. I'm no politician."

"I don't need you to be either. I just need you to do whatever it takes to help us stop the Reapers."

The two men and their shadow continued on towards a door at the far end of the hallway

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: Milky Way / Local Cluster / Sol System / Earth / Vancouver / Systems Alliance base / Defence Committee administration**_

A young red-haired officer was waiting for them when they entered. "They're expecting you two, Admiral," she informed Anderson and led them through to the courtroom.

"Good luck in there, Shepard," Vega offered.

"Thanks, James," Shepard turned back to look at the younger marine. "Appreciate the support."

With his back to Anderson, Shepard didn't see the arrival of his former team-mate and old flame, Ashley Williams.

But she saw him, and after greeting Anderson, she called out to him, "Xavier."

Shepard turned away from Vega to look at her. "Ashley?" he queried as he moved to re-join Anderson.

"Lieutenant Commander," Anderson returned the brunette's greeting. "How'd it go in there?"

"I can never tell with them," Ashley earnestly replied. "I'm just waiting for orders now."

"Lieutenant Commander?" Shepard questioned as he joined the conversation. She'd been promoted?

"You hadn't heard?" Anderson queried.

"No, I hadn't. I'm a bit out of the loop these days."

"Sorry, Skipper. It's been… well…" she trailed off.

"It's fine, Ash. I'm just glad to have bumped into you. Sounds like the old Williams curse has finally been broken."

"Yeah," Ashley smiled half-heartedly. A lot of her good fortune had come about because of the man before her. "I guess it has."

Their conversation was halted by the return of the red-headed officer. "Admiral?"

"Come on, Shepard. We'd better not keep them waiting."

"Right behind you, sir."

With a final nod of his head at Ashley – which she returned – Shepard followed Anderson into the courtroom.

"You know the Commander?" Vega questioned Ashley as the two watched the men disappear.

"I used to," came her reply as the doors closed behind Shepard, blocking him from view.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: Milky Way / Local Cluster / Sol System / Earth / Vancouver / Systems Alliance base / Defence Committee courtroom**_

"Admiral Anderson and Shepard have arrived, sir," the red-headed officer announced to the three members of the Defence Committee - a bald headed man in his forties, a grey haired woman in her fifties and a ebony haired and dark skinned man in his late thirties - and they turned away from the panoramic window that overlooked the courtroom, moving to take their seats as Anderson and Shepard approached.

"Admiral Anderson. Shepard," the bald headed councillor greeted them.

"What's the situation?" Shepard questioned.

"We were hoping you can tell us," came the reply.

A nearby officer gave Shepard a datapad. Thanking the officer, the Spectre began to read its contents.

_The Reapers arrived first in the Vular system of the Kite's Nest cluster and immediately destroyed its communications network. The Batarian Hegemony's Department of Information Control blamed the loss of signal on space weather, but scrambled ships to the system nonetheless. Within a day, Reaper capital ships appeared in the Harsa system and descended on the Batarian homeworld, Khar'shan. _

_For all the rhetoric about the Hegemony's military prowess, their response to the Reapers was uncoordinated. Moments after the Information Minister took to the extranet and announced that unknown ships were destroying all traffic near Khar'shan, the Defence Minister declared there was no reason to panic. The planet's comm buoys were destroyed next, creating an ominous silence that has persisted ever since. _

_Fearing they were next, Batarian colonies across Hegemony space began evacuations. So many refugees poured into the human-occupied Exodus Cluster that Systems Alliance officials at first thought the Batarians were invading. _

_More systems have gone dark as their comm buoys were destroyed, and millions more Batarians, trapped on their planets, sit waiting for the Reapers_.

"The reports coming in are unlike anything we've ever seen," the female councillor continued, though Shepard only half heard her as he continued reading. "Whole colonies have gone dark. We've lost contact with everything beyond the Sol Relay.

"Whatever this is, it's incomprehensively powerful."

'_So it begins,_' Shepard thought grimly as he looked back up at the committee. "You brought me here to confirm what you already know; the Reapers are here."

The committee looked at each other for a moment, as did the rest of the inhabitants of the court, before focusing back on Shepard.

"Then, how do we stop them?"

"Stop them?" Shepard scoffed as he strode forwards. "This isn't about strategy or tactics. This is about survival. The Reapers are more advanced than we are. More _powerful_. More _intelligent_. They don't fear us, and they'll **never** take pity on us."

"But, there must be some way!"

"If we're going to have any chance of surviving this, we have to stand together. Every organic race in the galaxy has to unite or we're dead where we stand."

"Admiral, we've lost contact with Luna base," another officer cut into the conversation.

"The moon?" Anderson parroted. "They can't be that close already!"

"How'd they get past our defences?" the female councillor was heard asking.

"Sir," the same officer addressed Anderson again. "U.K. headquarters has a visual."

One of the many screens that lined the walls flickered to life as Shepard and Anderson turned to look at it and the rest of the room, including the Defence Committee followed suit. At first there was only static, but then an image sprung to life. In it was a young marine, who was shouting franticly into the camera, but his pleas were drowned out by the noise in the background, a sound Shepard instantly recognised, before an explosion rocked the screen and the signal cut out.

After that, more images sprang to life on the screen. Reaper capital ships arriving in various major cities all over the Earth. News reporters frantically reporting what was happening and advising populations to evacuate. Evacuees desperately trying to flag down passing Alliance dropships. Alliance fighters engaging the Reapers, to little or no avail. Smoke billowing up from ruined buildings.

The screen eventually stopped on an image of a Reaper wreaking havoc before Anderson tore his eyes away to look at his companion. "Why haven't we heard from Admiral Hackett?"

"They probably hit the comm buoys first, like they did with the Batarians. Stop us communicating with each other."

"What do we do?" the bald councillor questioned.

Taking one last look at the destruction on screen, Shepard turned to face the committee again. "The only thing we can," the Spectre advised. "We fight. Or we die trying."

"We should get to the Normandy," Anderson informed his protégé.

"Agreed. The sooner the better," Shepard responded.

But just as they made a move to leave, a rumble for outside the building caught their attention. But the rumble soon gave away to another, more ominous sound; a mechanical sounding trumpet.

'_Oh, shit!' _Was all Shepard could think as the behemoth of a machine descended through the clouds over the city. Time seemed to slow down then, and as the committee turned to look at the landing Reaper. He distantly heard the female councillor whisper "Oh my God!" as the machine unleashed a fiery red blast from its magnetohydrodynamic cannon.

A blast that was headed straight towards them.

"**Move!**" Shepard barked, turning to run as the glass windows exploded, instantly killing the committee, and sending the bench they'd been sitting on flying towards the fleeing duo.

"Hit the deck!" Anderson called out as the bench half flew, half rolled over the top of the two men. Shepard had barely got back on his feet when a second explosion detonated, sending him flying backwards. His momentum was halted – violently - when he slammed into the back wall a few seconds later, the air in his lungs escaping in a rush, before he crumpled lifelessly forwards onto the floor.

He remained that way, dazed and breathless, for a few moments before Anderson's insistent chorus of his name broke through the haze.

"Over here!" Shepard called out as loud as he could, before slowly beginning to rise to his feet. His arms and face were covered in scratches from the glass shards and splinters, but thanks to his Cerberus implants, the blood had already started to clot.

"You alright?" Anderson asked as he stuck out a hand, which Shepard accepted and gingerly pulled himself to his feet.

"Yeah, for now. But I'm likely to be sore come tomorrow morning, though."

"I'm sure you'll shake it off. Here, take this," Anderson offered him an M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol that he'd taken off one of the deceased marines. "We need to get moving. See if you can raise the Normandy while I check if there are any survivors."

Nodding his head, Shepard raised a hand to his ear to block out any external noise, "Shepard to Normandy, do you copy?" No response came. "Shepard to Normandy," Shepard tried again. "Joker, do you read me?" Again, there was no answer.

"Any luck?"

Shepard shook his head as he lowered his hand as Anderson re-joined him. "Nothing. You?"

"All dead. Let me try," Anderson repeated Shepard's actions, raising a hand to his ear. "This is Admiral Anderson, report in anyone."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: Milky Way / Local Cluster / Sol System / Earth / Vancouver / Systems Alliance base**_

"_This is Admiral Anderson, report in anyone._"

In one of the partially collapsed hallways that she and Vega were trying to get through, Ashley heard Anderson's radio call.

Signalling for Vega to pause, Ashley responded, "I read you, Admiral."

"_Lieutenant Commander Williams? Is that you?"_

"Yes, sir."

"_What's your status?_"

"I'm just trying to leave the building, Lieutenant Vega's with me. You?"

"_The same. Shepard can't raise the Normandy. I need you to get to the ship and alert Joker to be prepped and ready to fly once we get there._"

"Understood, sir. On my way."

"_Good. Anderson out._"

"Vega, on me!" Ashley called to her fellow marine, who fell into step with her as she started to move again.

"What are our orders?"

"We've got to get to the Normandy."

"_Madre_…" The Spanish marine murmured as they stepped out into the streets and took in the destruction first hand.

"You got that right," Ashley agreed before raising her pilfered M-8 Avenger Assault Rifle. "Come on, the spaceport's this way."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: Milky Way / Local Cluster / Sol System / Earth / Vancouver / En route to Spaceport**_

"Watch out!" Anderson warned Shepard as a Husk lunged at him from the doorway, catching his left arm in a tight grip before the Spectre could get clear.

Upon leaving the ruined courtroom, Shepard and Anderson had made their way from building to building as around them more Reapers arrived into the fray of battle. But eventually their peaceful run had come to a screeching halt. After getting an update from Ashley about her and Vega's progress, Husks had started pouring out of the building they'd been about to enter.

Dealing with them in such close quarters was hard enough, but with a limited ammo supply, Shepard had been forced to resort to melee attacks to take them out. Which meant getting up close and personal with the zombie-like creatures.

'_What I wouldn't give for a shotgun right about now…_'

With a growl, Shepard activated his Omni-tool, bringing his arm back as his Omni-blade - a disposable silicon-carbide weapon flash-forged by the tool's mini-fabricator – formed and rotated into its attack position before he slashed downwards. The attack severed the Husk's arm from its body, and a follow up kick to the creatures' chest sent it flying backwards. Shepard was also glad to note that it didn't get back up.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, no damage done."

"Good. Come on, through here." After prying the doors apart, the two men entered the apartment.

As Anderson continued on through the ruined building to find an exit, a sound caught Shepard's attention. Surveying the room, he spotted an open air-conditioning vent. As he moved in for a closer inspection, the sound, a thumping as if someone was backpedalling, was heard again. Crouching down, Shepard peered into the vent. And there, trembling in fear, was the little boy that the Spectre had been observing from his room little over an hour ago.

"Hey," Shepard greeted the child softly, trying not to scare him anymore that he already was. "It's okay."

"Everyone's dying!" the boy cried out fearfully.

"It's okay," Shepard repeated, but as he made a move to offer his hand to the boy, the ground shook violently. The child gasped in alarm, frantically back-pedaling into the vent as far as he could go. As he back-tracked, Shepard turned to see what had caused the tremor and found it easily; the massive leg of a Reaper that was moving past the building they were in. Turning back to the cowering child, Shepard offered the boy his hand. "Come here. Take my hand," he coaxed. "We need to get you some place safe."

The six year old shook his head, not moving an inch. "You can't help me," he plainly stated to Shepard.

"Shepard?" Anderson's voice sounded from the exit, and the aforementioned marine turned to look at him. "This way," the admiral gestured back behind him. He'd found a way out.

"Be with you in a minute," Shepard responded as he turned back to the vent, determined to get the child out. But all he found was an empty space where youngster had been mere seconds ago. '_Hope he gets out safely_,' Shepard prayed to whatever gods were listening to allow the child a safe passage to the evac shuttles as he got to his feet and trudged towards the door he'd seen Anderson disappear through.

He found Anderson trying to clear them a path to the other side of the partially collapsed room. "This is a God-damn mess!" the admiral growled as Shepard stepped up to help. "Every minute these machines are here, thousands of innocent people die!"

"It's hard enough fighting a war," Shepard sympathized. "But it's even worse knowing that, no matter how hard you try, you can't save them all."

"Exactly."

Their path mostly clear, the two men kept moving, bobbing and weaving through the struts of metal that they couldn't move, stopping to help one another when it was needed.

"They hit so fast," Anderson lamented. "I thought we'd have more time than this."

"We knew that they were coming. Destroying the Alpha Relay only delayed them."

"And they still just cut through our defences like they were nothing!" Anderson shook his head. "We have to get to the Citadel and talk to the Council."

"The Citadel? Why? The fight's here!"

"It'll be everywhere soon enough. You said it yourself; the Reapers will destroy everything if we don't find a way to stop them. The Council has to help us."

"You sure about that?" Shepard queried as they stepped out onto a narrow metal support beam that was their only way across to the other side, a long drop waiting for them if they slipped up, and carefully began to sidle across it. "They don't exactly have the best track-record when it comes to helping our race."

"No disagreement from me there. But you're still a Council Spectre. That has to count for something."

"You really be-" Shepard started to respond before an explosion rocked the building and the Spectre lost his balance and started to topple forwards, his breath catching in his throat. But before he could get too far, Anderson's hand snaked out, catching him by the belt and stopping his fall before he could get up any momentum. Yanking hard, the admiral pulled his protégé back upright.

His equilibrium and stability restored, Shepard breathed a sigh of relief before pressing on with mildly trembling legs. "Thanks," he offered shakily after a moment as he got his heart under control. "I owe you one."

"More than one, actually," came the wry response.

Shepard smirked, "Keeping track?"

"Wouldn't you?"

The Spectre just laughed in response.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: Milky Way / Local Cluster / Sol System / Earth / Vancouver / Spaceport**_

"There it is!" Vega called out over gunfire as he spotted the Normandy.

"Cover me while I move up!"

Vega began to lay down suppression fire on the husks that were shooting at them while Ashley moved forward.

"_Lieutenant Commander Williams,_" Anderson's voice came over the radio. "_We're in sight of the Spaceport. ETA: three minutes._"

"Roger that, sir. We've made it to the Normandy, but we're taking heavy fire."

'_Can things get any worse?_' Ashley thought to herself moments before yet another Reaper touched down close to the spaceport. And immediately focused its fire on a nearby dreadnought. '_I just had to ask, didn't I?_'

"_Dios_!" James called out in alarm. "It's going to take out the dreadnought!"

"**Move!** Get to the Normandy!"

Abandoning their cover, the pair sprinted to the dry-docked frigate as above them the dreadnought exploded. Seconds later, the sounds of two men in a tumble came over the radio. "Admiral? Xavier?"

"_God damnit!_" Shepard cursed. "_This day just keeps getting better and better!_"

"You alright, Skipper?"

"_Yeah, but I'm _definitely_ going to be sore in the morning._"

"What happened?"

"_The dreadnought's explosion caused a shockwave that collapsed the platform we were on. We're going to have to find another way to ge-_" the transmission was suddenly filled with static.

"Shepard?! Shepard, do you copy?"

More static.

'_Reapers must be jamming our communications._'

"Get us out if here, Joker," Ashley ordered the moment she and Vega were on the ship. "Anderson and Shepard may need a pick up."

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: SSV Normandy SR-2 / Deck 2: CIC – Cockpit**_

"Get us out if here, Joker. Anderson and Shepard may need a pick up."

"Aye, aye, ma'am," came Alliance Flight Lieutenant Jeff "Joker" Moreau's reply as he closed the Cargo Bay door. "EDI, you want to do the honours?"

"With pleasure, Jeff," the AI responded as she began to hack into the docking clamps.

Joker swivelled his seat to face the two women – his guards - behind him. "So, are you two in or out?"

Privates Bethany Westmoreland and Sarah Campbell looked at each other for a moment, before looking back at the helmsman and simultaneously responding, "In."

"The clamps are retracting, Jeff," the AI informed the pilot. "We are now free to go."

"Atta girl, EDI," Joker praised, swivelling back to the ship's holographic controls before he began to safely jettison the frigate out of the Alliance dry dock that she'd called home for the last six months and into the open air.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: Milky Way / Local Cluster / Sol System / Earth / Vancouver / Harbour**_

"Normandy, do you copy?" Shepard repeated. "Normandy, come in!" The only response was more static. "Damnit!"

"Lost the signal?"

"Yeah. Ash knows that we're re-routing, but nothing else."

"We'll have to find another way to contact them. For now, let's keep moving."

The two men continued along a collapsed walkway, leaping over the pieces that were gone or submerged, until the sound of a man in pain reached their ears. Signalling for Shepard to wait, Anderson crept up to the edge of the walk way and peered over for a few moments before softly announcing, "Friendlies."

Shepard re-joined his mentor before dropping down to the lower level. There were three of them, all Alliance marines, but one man's leg was trapped by the support struts of the walkway.

"You three okay?" Shepard questioned as Anderson landed behind him.

"Get down," one of the marines hissed. "They'll see you!"

Shepard was just about to ask who 'they' were when a shot ricocheted off of the metal plating next to him. Cursing his inattention, the Spectre quickly dove for cover, Anderson following suit, as their attackers made themselves know with a roar. Risking a quick glance, Shepard saw that their assailants were a new type of Husk. They newest Reaper-made abominations seemed to be mutated Batarians, judging by the four eyes they had in their heads. They also bore a large gun that was held in place by a human corpse. But the thought that the weapon served in place of an arm was quickly dispelled when one of them lobbed a grenade into the human's cover.

"Shit!" one of the marines cussed as Shepard left his cover briefly to grab the explosive and lob it back the way it had come from. The grenade exploded seconds later, catching at least six of the monsters in the blast. After that, Anderson and Shepard were able to pick off the rest with little trouble.

When the last foe went down, Anderson left his cover and looked to the marines. "What happened here?" he asked as Shepard took in what appeared to be a crash site, the tail of a gunship poking out of a pile of rubble.

"Our gunship was shot down, and we barely made it out when those things appeared."

"How long has he been trapped?" Shepard asked.

"About thirteen minutes."

Shepard made a face, fifteen minutes was the limit before Crush syndrome began to set in.

"We better get him out, stat." Shepard stated as he moved to one side of the metal, signalling Anderson to the opposite side. "On three," the Spectre advised and the admiral nodded as they both got a good grip of the strut. "One," Shepard bent his knees, "two," they took up the strain, "three!" Between them, they were able to lift the metal high enough for the trapped marine's comrades to drag him clear of the danger zone, his crushed leg dragging lifelessly, before they dropped it. As one man tended to their comrade the second rose to talk to their saviours.

"Thanks for the assist," he offered his gratitude. "Don't know how we can repay you, though."

"Do you have a radio?" Anderson asked. "We're trying to contact our ship."

"Not on us," the man replied with a shake of his head. "We did have one in the gunship, but it's going to be infested with those monstrosities."

"We'll be alright. Come on, Shepard. Let's get to that gunship."

"Wait a moment," the second uninjured marine called out, rising from his place at the wounded marines side, retrieving his discarded M-8 Avenger Assault Rifle and a few more thermal clips, and giving them to Shepard. "You'll need it more than I do."

Nodding his head in thanks, Shepard collapsed his pistol and holstered it before accepting the new firearm, pocketing the clips as he and Anderson turned to leave. The walkway that they'd extracted the injured marine from sunk partially into the water of the harbour, giving them a way forwards. Crossing the makeshift bridge and rounding some of the crash debris, it wasn't long before they encountered more of the new Husk creatures.

"What the hell are those things?" Anderson questioned as Shepard poked out of cover to fire at one.

"If I had to hazard a guess," Shepard replied as he ducked back down and reloaded. "I'd say a Batarian/human hybrid."

"Makes sense, I suppose." Anderson popped out of cover to finish off the beast. "The Reapers did hit Khar'shan first before coming here. Must've known they'd need something tougher than regular Husks to start their assault on the galaxy. All clear!"

The two men rose from cover and trekked forwards, the crashed gunship now in their sights.

"Cover me," Anderson commanded once they'd reached it and Shepard moved to do, remaining tense and alert, his head constantly swivelling to suss out any movement, any potential threat as the admiral entered the ship to find its radio.

"Found it!" Anderson's voice rang out, but Shepard didn't budge from his vigil as the admiral activated the radio. "Normandy, this is Anderson. Do you read me?"

"_Loud and clear, sir,_" came Ashley's swift response. "_What's your location?_"

"By a downed gunship in the harbour. Tell Joker that I'm activating its distress beacon. We've also got wounded at our location, so we need some evac shuttles here ASAP."

"_Understood, sir. W-_" Ashley's response was suddenly overtaken by static, which drowned out the rest of her response.

"Lieutenant?" More static. "Damnit!"

"Lost the signal?" Shepard turned to look at the admiral as he scrambled out of the gunship's cockpit.

"Yet again. Seems to be today's standard fare."

"We'll just have to hope that the beacon does its job."

"And fast, looks like we've got company!" Anderson replied pointing to something behind the Spectre.

Shepard turned just as a fireball collided with the platform above them, and from it emerged a dozen of the Batarian husks that opened fire on the two humans the moment they spotted them.

"Hope the get here soon," Anderson commented as they took cover.

"You and me both!" Shepard hollered back over the gunfire from his cover on the other side.

Working in tandem, the two marines kept the creatures at bay - one of them exposed and firing, either ammo or a concussive shot to knock husks to close to the edge clean off, while the other reloaded.

And it was during one of the seemingly unending waves that they discovered something.

Anderson had brought one down with a concussive shot, and as the corpse hit the floor, three more of the beasts that were harassing Shepard suddenly turned away from the Spectre and converged on their fallen brethren, devouring it on the spot.

"They're cannibals!" Anderson exclaimed as he watched with morbid curiosity.

"We can use that to our advantage. Kill one and the rest will flock to it. We can pick them off while their preoccupied. Conserve our ammo."

They continued to do just that for a few minutes until…

"_The cavalry has arrived, gentlemen!_" Joker announced over the radio as a salvo of

missiles trumpeted the Normandy's entrance.

"About time!" Anderson exclaimed.

"_You're a sight for sore eyes, Joker. You and the Normandy both._" Shepard responded into the radio as the frigate shot over their heads before banking back around, showing off her new paint job to her CO as she came in for a pick up. '_It's good to see her back in Alliance colours._'

"_We've missed you too, Comm- I mean, Shepard._"

"Let's go!" Shepard called to Anderson.

The Javelin Disruptor Torpedoes had cleared the remaining Cannibals from the platform, leaving a clear path for the two men and Shepard sprinted towards the opening Cargo Bay door, smoothly sliding over any raised cover when necessary, which revealed Ashley and Crewmen's Patel, Hawthorne and Goldstein all wielding Avengers to keep any hostiles at bay. When he was close enough, Shepard took a flying leap into the ship, and Ashley reached out to him as he touched down, guiding him safely inside.

"Welcome back, Commander," Goldstein greeted him.

"Thanks," Shepard responded before he turned to look at Anderson, who was still on the platform. "Come on!" the Spectre gestured for his mentor to come aboard.

Anderson just shook his head; not moving as several Kodiak shuttles arrived, buzzing past them on their way to touch down at the nearby evacuation point. "I'm not coming with you."

"What?"

"You saw those men back there," Anderson pointed in the direction of the three marines they'd helped. "There's a million more like them, and they need a leader."

"We're in this fight together, Anderson!"

"It's a fight we can't win, not without help. Like you said, we need every species and all their ships working together before we'll even have a chance at defeating the Reapers. Go to the Citadel, talk to the Council. Convince them to help us."

"What if they won't listen?"

"Then you have to **make** them listen! Now go! That's an order!"

Shepard shook his head. "I don't take orders from you anymore. Striped of rank, remember?"

Anderson reached into his pockets and pulled out a set of dog tags and Shepard wondered just how long his mentor had been holding onto them, if Anderson had been planning on getting him released today regardless of the Reapers arrival. "Then consider yourself reinstated, Commander," the admiral stated before tossing the tags to Shepard, who nimbly caught them with his free hand. "You know what you have to do."

Shepard passed his thumb over the words that were engraved in the metal tabs before clenching his fist around them.

_Shepard _

_Xavier M_

_092-03-1985_

_O Positive_

_No preference_

He didn't want to leave, but he knew that he had no choice. Like Anderson had said, he was the only one who had the most experience dealing with the Reapers. The only one capable of leading the races of the galaxy to victory against their mechanical oppressors.

"I'll be back for you," he promised as he finally looked back up at his mentor. "And I'll bring every fleet that I can."

"Good luck, Shepard."

"You too. And stay alive, you hear?"

Anderson chuckled at that before snapping off a playful salute. "Yes, sir!"

The Normandy began to slowly depart then and Shepard watched as Anderson turned and started back the way they'd come, heading towards the waiting shuttles.

At the evacuation point, marines were busily helping civilians onto the shuttles. Amidst all the hustle and bustle, Shepard spotted a familiar grey hoodie of the boy he'd tried to help. '_He's still alive!_' The Spectre watched with vested interest as the child, unassisted, struggled into one of the Kodiak's before their doors shut and they began to take off. But as just as they got airborne, a Reaper, smaller in size than the others that he'd seen, emerged from behind a cluster of buildings and targeted the escaping shuttles. Time seemed to slow down as the Reaper's beam sliced through one shuttle after another, destroying them and killing all those aboard. Including the child.

Distraught, Shepard tore his gaze from the fiery wrecks of the downed shuttles, and he stepped away from the closing Shuttle Bay doors as the Normandy lifted off, safely weaving her way through the landing Reapers and the wreckages of Alliance ships destroyed in the initial assault as she escaped into Earth's atmosphere.

~ o ~ o ~ o ~

_**Location: Milky Way / Local Cluster / Sol System / in Orbit around Earth /**__** SSV Normandy SR-2 / Deck 5: Shuttle Bay**_

Slipping his dog tags back around his neck, Shepard trudged towards the elevator at the front of the hanger, intent on heading up to the CIC, Vega trailing after him, rapidly firing questions at him.

"What the hell's going on? Where's Anderson? Where are we going?" Shepard didn't answer, he just kept moving. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Vega demanded.

"We're leaving," Shepard finally informed him.

"Leaving?!" Vega repeated incredulously.

"What's going on?" Ashley entered the conversation and Shepard stopped to face her.

"Anderson has ordered us to go to the Citadel and get help from the Council."

"Bullshit!" Vega cut in. "He wouldn't order us to leave!"

Shepard turned his head to look at the younger man. "We don't have much of a choice here, James. Without help, the war with them is over before it's even begun."

"Then drop me off somewhere, 'cause I ain't leaving Earth-"

"**Enough!**" Shepard growled, fully rounding on the Lieutenant and cutting into his rant, his patience snapping. "Don't you think that I'd rather stay and fight as well?! We're going to the Citadel! You want out; you can catch a ride back from there," the Spectre ground out before walking away.

Vega made a gesture at Shepard's retreating back before stalking away to the portside of the hanger where the ship's gym was set-up.

"Commander?" Joker's voice sounded over the comm.

"What's up, Joker?"

"Got an emergency transmission from Admiral Hackett for you."

"Patch it through to the Shuttle Bay."

The picture on one of the terminals next to Shepard changed to show the flickering and freezing image of the admiral. "Shepard… s-s-sustained heavy loses… force was overwhelming… There's no way we can defeat them conventionally."

"Anderson's already ordered me to the Citadel to talk to the Council," Shepard informed Hackett.

"First, I need you to… g-go t… -iance outpost on Mars… -for we… lose control of the system."

Shepard nodded his head. "Understood, sir."

"…been researching the Prothean Archives with Dr. T'Soni… found a way to stop the Reapers… only way to stop them… b-b-be in contact soon. Hackett out."

With that the image flickered out.

"Set a course for the Mars Archives, Joker." Shepard alerted the helmsmen.

"Mars?" Joker question, perplexed, before, "Roger that."

Shepard turned away from the console to a nearby table where a set of newest-gen N7 armour was waiting for him. Setting his Avenger and Predator down he picked up the chest piece to inspect it.

"This is loco!" Vega exclaimed, having backtracked to the console when Hackett's call had come through.

"Why Mars? What does he think we'll find there?" Ashley queried from behind Shepard.

"I don't know. Yet," the Spectre replied. "But if Liara's there, then it's worth checking out. Gear up. I want to get going as soon as we're in orbit."

Ashley nodded her head and then left to do so.

Shepard turned to the burly marine, "You coming, James?"

Vega shrugged. "May as well. I still think this is loco, though."

"Most things that I'm involved in usually are, James," the Spectre quipped as he began to strip off. "So I suggest that you get used to it."


End file.
